Floor 6
by Abandoned.See new ZefronsAngel
Summary: Gabriella Montez is desperately searching for someone to share an apartment with during her freshman year of college. What happens when she comes across Troy Bolton's newspaper ad for roommate? Incomplete. Moved from new account.
1. Chapter 1

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

**Please note that this story takes place in a college based setting. I have gotten many complaints before about the level of swearing I've used in some of my other stories so I just want to let you know now that if you don't like that type of thing, click the exit button now. As a college student myself, I know how people this age act and I know what goes on in schools. Trust me, I'm only a first semester freshman and I've already seen students sneaking beer into the cafeteria and came across couples on the verge of having sex in the halls. In one instance I even found wrapped condom packages (yes, condoms) on a cafeteria table. Not to even get started on the level of swearing that goes on. So that being said, there will be mature themes. If you don't believe or keep insisting that college students are all innocent human beings, then you must either be a) under the age of 14, or b) living under a rock. Bottom line is, there will be mature themes. Don't like, don't read. Now without further comment, I present you with ****_Floor 6._**

**_..._**

As their hair turns grey and wrinkles sink into their faces, many couples begin to look back upon the blissful years of young love and tell the story of how they met their spouse, whether it be to friends, grandchildren, or even the familiar cashier at the supermarket. Most of them reconcile how they became acquainted at the town church, the community picnic, or the high school dance and go on to narrate their first date, which usually would take place at either a cozy homestyle restaurant or the showing of a romantic film.

The first kiss is another part of the tale. Most kisses are claimed to be had under a blossoming cherry tree or by a clear, rippling lake in the midst of the glow of summer, with a faultless proposal following only a few short months after. A princess-style wedding comes next, leading into the beginning of many happy years shared as husband and wife.

But for one couple, these whimsical scenarios don't hold true. They met because of a simple twenty-four words posted in a simple newspaper by a simple student, and the rest is not to be told at the present. This is the story of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. It is rather queer to some, significantly pleasing to others, and plain garbage to still a third division. But it's all there is to tell, so thus we will begin.

...

_Wanted: Roommate between the ages of 18-25 to share rent in Akron apartment. Must not smoke or have pets. If interested, call Troy Bolton at xxx-xxx-xxxx._

Eighteen-year-old Gabriella Montez ran her fingers through her dark curls as she read and reread the ad that lay before her chocolate eyes. An incoming freshman at Malone University, she'd been searching for an place to stay for the past three months, only to be met with failure. She'd originally planned to stay with her aunt during her time at school, but that had fallen through when her aunt's company moved her to a new work location in Massachusetts, leaving Gabriella to have to turn to Plan B.

"Did you find anything, Gabi?" asked a young brunette who nearly mirrored Gabriella's image. Her name was Catherine and she, at the age of twenty-three, was the oldest of the Montez children.

"I actually did, but I doubt if I'll respond to it," Gabriella shrugged.

"Why?" Catherine wondered.

Gabriella chewed on her lip. "It's a guy."

"So? I roomed with a guy my senior year of college," Catherine reminded.

"Yeah, but you knew the dude. He was a friend of yours. There's a difference between staying with a guy you know and staying with a guy you never met in your life," argued Gabriella.

"True. But I'd still say it would be worth a shot. I mean, you could always arrange to meet him beforehand and see how he is before you make any long-term agreements."

"I'll think about it. I mean, I guess I could use it as a last resort if I don't find any better offers in the meantime." Grabbing a pair of scissors, Gabriella carefully cut around the ad so she could put it aside for future reference.

"What's going on? Did Gabriella find a roommate?" questioned sixteen-year-old Alexander Montez, who was better known to the family as just 'Alex.' He shared the same dark hair and brown eyes as his sisters; however, while they were petite in size, he was fairly tall and well-built.

"Kind of," Gabriella replied. "I'll have to think about whether or not I wanna take the offer, though."

"Why? What's holding you back?" Alex sat down across from Gabriella and dug into the plate of waffles that was waiting for him.

"Well..." Gabriella debated whether or not she should tell Alex that her potential roommate was a guy. She loved her brother and all, but sometimes he could be a real jerk about things like that. But in the end, she didn't have time to choose, for Catherine blurted the news out for her.

"It's a guy. Gabi isn't sure if she wants to room with a guy or not."

"If you do, just remember to have him buy condoms. I'm too young to be an uncle." Alex laughed.

Mentally slapping her sister for spilling the beans, Gabriella suppressed a groan. "It won't be like that, Alex. If it even happens. I mean, I'm sure there will be other, better offers before I have to make up my mind."

"School starts in three weeks," Alex prompted.

"Holy shit. I didn't realize it was that close already." Gabriella let her face fall into her palm. If school was in three weeks, that made it two weeks before she'd have to make the drive from Dayton to Akron and begin to settle in, which left only a week for a more appealing offer to come. _Fuck my life, _she cursed to herself.

"Like I said, make sure you use condoms," tormented Alex.

"Shut up, you ass."

...

A week turned it's familiar cycle and no more roommate ads showed up, save one from a fifty-year-old man searching for a romantic partner to share a home with. To Gabriella's dismay, she was left with little to do but call the guy who had posted the request she'd saved to use in the worst case scenario, which she apparently had now come to.

_Fuck everything, _Gabriella said silently as she took her iPhone from her purse and dialed the number that had been given in the ad.

"Hello?" came the voice of a young man. He sounded groggy, as if he had just woken up.

"Hello, is this Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked. Her heart was beginning to pound as nerves embraced her body.

"Yes, this is Troy. May I ask who's calling?"

"Gabriella Montez. I saw your ad for a roommate in the paper last week and was wondering if I could get more details on that. If you don't mind possibly sharing a place with a girl, that is."

"No, I'm pretty much at the bottom line now. At this point I'd even take a camel," laughed Troy.

"Same here," Gabriella giggled. "So anyway, how big is the apartment and how much is the rent?"

"It's a studio apartment, so there's a combination bedroom and living room, then a kitchen and a bathroom. And as for the rent, the monthly fee is five-hundred, so that would make it two-hundred-fifty for each of us."

"And it's a studio? As in...no privacy?" Gabriella sighed. She'd be somewhat comfortable if she could have her own room, but now that that idea was thrown aside, she was beginning to wonder if she should just switch to online classes and continue living with her family. That is, until she remembered that first of all, she had registered for a biology lab, and secondly, she'd lose some of the money she had down on her classes now if she decided to rearrange everything.

"Not outside of the bathroom there won't be. But I swear, I won't be looking to see you naked. I'm not that type of guy. All I want is someone to share my apartment with me so I can cut my rent in half."

"Are you a student?" asked Gabriella.

"Yes. I'm going into my junior year at the University of Akron. You?"

"I'm gonna be a freshman at Malone University. I was going to stay with my aunt, but her company transferred her to Massachusetts, so now I'm kind of stuck on where to go."

"Well do you wanna room with me? I mean, it's entirely up to you. But the offer is definitely there."

Gabriella chewed on her lip as she weighed the pros and cons. If she accepted the deal, she'd have her housing problem resolved. And besides, Troy seemed like a decent enough guy; he was even a student like she was, which formed some common ground. On the other hand, she'd have to become more comfortable around him than she had ever had to get with any guy before-even Alex. He'd be seeing her frizzy hair and dark eyes when she woke up in the morning, her bra and panty sets while she folded laundry, her tampon boxes, and, most embarrassingly, there was sure to be a time or two he'd accidentally catch a glimpse of her in either lingerie or in a towel after a morning shower. On top of that, she'd most definitely be seeing him shirtless-perhaps even in boxers. "Are you sure?" she suddenly asked.

"Sure about what?" Troy pressed.

"That it won't be too uh...too awkward?"

"It'll only be awkward if we make it that way. Besides, with our schedules and friends and everything, we won't even be home all that much."

"True." Gabriella again considered, this time arriving at a stable conclusion. "Let's go for it."

"You wanna room with me, then?"

"Yes."

"Okay. How about we be at the apartment next Tuesday so we can meet each other and start getting settled in?"

"Sure. What's the address?"

Troy recited the apartment's address to Gabriella before double checking the plans and saying good-bye.

Hanging up her phone, Gabriella plopped onto her bed and groaned. Now that the deal was set in stone, the reality of having to share an apartment with a guy was sinking into her head, and she couldn't exactly say she was looking forward to it.

It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

**Before I begin, I just want to thank you guys for the response you gave for the first chapter of the story. I definitely wasn't expecting that many people to subscribe, favorite, and review:) Second chapters always get my nerves up because I feel they have to continue to draw the reader into the plot without writing in too much action, so I hope you like it. On a side note, the first chapter was short, but I do tend to be a lengthy writer, so please bear with the long chapters from now on. Also, I'm posting the link to something similar to Troy and Gabi's loft in my profile so you can see what I mean if I didn't explain well in here. Anyhow, I hope you all have a merry Christmas and happy, safe holidays. Enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

Gabriella sighed as she stepped into her deep blue Hyundai and turned on the ignition, taking a sip of coffee before putting the vehicle in drive. Today was the day-she was moving into her newly acquired apartment and meeting Troy, who would be her roommate for the entire academic year. She had talked to him once since the initial conversation to work out who was bringing what furniture, but other than that, they hadn't spoken, which made Gabriella slightly skeptical of how the situation would play out.

As Gabriella swung out of the driveway, Greg Montez, her father, followed after in his pick-up truck, the back of which was loaded with Gabriella's bed, a lounge chair, and the five boxes of clothes, dishes, bathroom accessories, and school supplies she had packed. Although most young women would feel awkward having their dad come with them to meet up with a guy, Gabriella was grateful for the opportunity. That way, she'd have an easy escape if something went wrong with Troy and she'd also intimidate him by showing she had a significantly protective father who wouldn't deal with any crap he might try to pull. Not that he was thinking about anything for sure, but no one ever knew.

The ride to Akron went smoothly; there was little traffic, making the total travel time only four hours. Upon arriving at the apartment building Troy had designated, butterflies flew into Gabriella's stomach.

"So here we are," Greg said, stepping out of his truck after he and his daughter found spaces beside each other to park. "Now where's this boy?"

As if on cue, a young man walked onto the scene. His disheveled sandy hair was falling into his piercing blue eyes and his biceps, one of which was tattooed with a feather, bulged through the sleeves of his fitted t-shirt. "Are you Gabriella Montez?" he queried.

"Yes, I am," Gabriella replied. "But I usually go by Gabi. Or Brie."

"I like Brie. I think I'll stick with that. And as you probably have already guessed, I'm Troy Bolton." Troy smiled and held out his hand for Gabriella to shake. "And I'm assuming this is your father?" he asked, turning toward Greg.

"You got it. Call me Greg," Greg spoke, shaking Troy's hand.

_Damn he's hot, _Gabriella thought to herself. For the past week, she'd been imagining her roommate to be some fat, geeky guy who wore skinny jeans and boldly framed glasses. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

"So, we're apartment number fifteen on floor six," Troy went on. "I was just up there and it looks pretty nice. Wanna come see?"

"I was actually thinking of grabbing something to eat," Gabriella confessed. "I haven't really had anything all day."

"Me neither. I was too busy getting things ready to move in to the new place. What do you say I order a pizza? That way we can eat while we work."

"Sure," agreed Gabriella.

Troy called in an order for a pizza, then the little crew headed up to the apartment to see what could be done. It was a small place, as was expected, but nevertheless had a cozy glow. The walls were painted beige and tinted white curtains framed the windows. The main room consisted of a loft, to which there was a modest set of stairs, and a set of three short shelves built into the wall opposite the loft. In the kitchen, which was to the left of the open living space, there was a stove with an overhanging microwave, a simple refrigerator, and a small pantry. Along the brief hallway that branched between the two rooms there was a linen closet that could be used for towels and cleaning supplies. At the end of the hall stood the tiny bathroom, which consisted of a cramped shower, a toilet, and a sink with two tiny cabinets underneath.

"We can make this work, right?" Troy said optimistically once they were standing in the main room.

"I hope all my stuff can fit in here," Gabriella considered, her eyes darting around. "I brought dishes and a couple pots and pans, but now I'm not sure if there will be any place to put them."

"The cooking stuff can go under the stove," suggested Troy. "And sorry to say, but you might wanna have your dad take the dishes back home. I have paper plates, a few plastic bowls, and a set of utensils that can fit in the kitchen drawer, so it might be easier to go with that."

"Okay. Well what about the furniture arrangements?"

"I was thinking, if you're okay with it that is, that we could share the loft. It's pretty long, so we could fit two mattresses up there."

"No trying to get in my daughter's pants," reminded Greg firmly.

"I'm not, sir. I would stay in my half of the loft and she'd stay in hers. It's only practical in this tiny place."

"I'll agree to that," Gabriella said.

"I'm warning you guys. Both of you," Greg enforced, his voice stern. Ever since Gabriella had been born, he'd taken the role of a bodyguard. Because she was the youngest girl, he was always more than careful to keep her safe. Needless to say, the thought of his baby girl rooming in a studio apartment with a hunky male terrified him, and caused thoughts he'd never dreamed of thinking to pop into his mind.

"I promise, Dad. We aren't gonna do anything," assured Gabriella with an eye roll. She loved her dad, but sometimes his overprotective nature frustrated her. He had been calm as could be when he'd discovered Catherine had lost her virginity to her boyfriend under the Montez roof at the age of twenty. Not to mention that he'd purchased condoms for Alex when he announced he had asked out a girl. However, when it came to Gabriella, she was always expected to be an innocent figure. Greg had lectured her countless times about dressing modestly, saving herself for marriage, and finding a respectful man who wouldn't want her for her body alone. As bold and outspoken as she was, she had surprisingly managed to follow those standards throughout her life, with the exception of a few bikinis and a couple crop tops that showed off her neat belly piercing.

"I second that promise," Troy echoed. "Now how about we get the stuff in here?"

...

Six hours later, the set-up of the apartment was complete and Greg had regretfully said good-bye to his daughter and started the trip back to Dayton. The house was looking good; the loft was set up with the two double mattresses lying vertically from each other, each with it's own set of sheets and covers. Beneath it was a couch with a fleece throw blanket draped over the back, a chair, and a coffee table along with a small TV. This area was what Troy and Gabriella had decided would be the quiet spot of the house. A large dresser stood along the remainder of the wall, half of which contained Gabriella's clothes and half of which held Troy's. A floor lamp stood by the door beside the two desks Troy and Gabriella had brought to do homework at. On the shelves above them were a variety of odds and ends, including trophies from Gabriella's high school debate team, Troy's signed Cincinnati Reds baseball, and a small selection of board games.

"So, what do you say we get to know each other?" Troy suggested.

"Okay. Let's go up to the loft. Not for anything raunchy of course, just because it seems comfy up there," Gabriella spoke.

"Alright."

Troy and Gabriella climbed the stairs to the loft and sat across from one another on Gabriella's bed. "So, the first thing I should probably warn you about is that I love to hug. So chances are, you'll get a hug from me every now and then for probably no real reason at all. But I'll try not to bother you too much."

"Oh, I don't mind," Troy insisted. "I know as a guy I shouldn't be admitting this, but I tend to hug, too. And you're gonna kind of be like a sister to me while we're here, so it shouldn't get too weird."

"Well if we're gonna be like siblings, please don't be as much of a teasing ass as my brother Alex is."

"I can't promise I won't joke around, but I also tend to have a protective side when it comes to girls. So how old is this brother?"

"Sixteen. I also have a twenty-three-year-old sister Catherine. What about you?"

"I just have an older brother named Michael. He's twenty-five."

Gabriella nodded in acknowledgement. "So...is there anything I need to know about you?"

"Well, like most guys I like sleeping in boxers. But I'll be willing to cover up if you're uncomfortable."

"I guess it'll be okay." Gabriella shrugged. "But I am somewhat uncomfortable with nudity, so please put on more if you're gonna be anywhere in the house besides your bed."

"I will," promised Troy. "It's just that I get so warm at night when it's summer weather like this." Akron tended to become hot and humid in the summertime and cold and snowy in winter. There was no long-term happy medium to the weather. "I'm originally from Vermont, so I'm not that used to the heat," he continued.

"I feel you. I have to confess that if I were a guy, I'd be sleeping in my underwear, too." Gabriella sighed. "Guys are such lucky bastards not having to be modest in this weather. But still-you gotta wear more if you leave the loft."

Troy smiled and shook his head. "You're funny, Brie. I think I'm gonna like rooming with you."

"Oh you do now, do you?" Raising her neatly shaped eyebrows, Gabriella slid over to sit beside Troy and nudge him with her elbow.

"Hey, stop that." His eyes glistening with playfulness, Troy gently knocked Gabriella onto the soft mattress and kneeled beside her face. "Wanna wrestle?"

"It's on."

For the next five minutes, the two roommates chased each other around the apartment, teasingly pushing and grabbing one another's arms. The war ended when Troy lifted a kicking Gabriella off the ground and carried her to the loft, where he tossed her onto her bed and tickled her sides.

"Troy! What the fuck? Stop," giggled Gabriella, shoving Troy over.

Giving up, Troy pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled his shirt off, revealing his sculpted chest and much-coveted six-pack.

"Hey, why are you undressing?"

"I'm sweating. Gonna go change, then maybe we can have some dinner and watch a movie."

"Well you better not be getting naked on _my _mattress." However, contrary to her words, Gabriella found her brown eyes peeled to Troy's ripped body. _Damn. He works out_, she thought.

"No way. I'm just taking my shirt off here." Troy tossed the sweaty shirt onto Gabriella's face before descending the stairs to the loft.

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Throwing the shirt after him, Gabriella watched until he was locked in the bathroom, then climbed out of bed and found comfy clothes to change into when it was her turn.

"What do you think of _Superbad?_" Troy queried when he and Gabriella were both finished changing. He was in a pair of basketball shorts with a t-shirt while she was wearing a camisole and pajama shorts. She had also thrown her long hair into a messy bun and washed off her makeup.

"I love it." Gabriella plopped down onto the couch where Troy was already sitting. He was holding a plate of sandwiches he'd put together while she was changing.

"We are gonna get along just fine." Smiling, Troy turned on the TV and chose _Superbad_ from the list of Netflix films he could watch.

Troy and Gabriella ate their meal, then pulled the TV out into the open space in the room and climbed up onto the loft to finish watching the movie.

"This is fucking hilarious," Troy said as the scene came on where Fogell first changed his name to "McLovin."

"I know," giggled Gabriella. She and Troy were lying beside each other horizontally on Troy's bed.

"So how old are you?" Troy asked suddenly after a long pause.

"Eighteen. You?"

"Aww, you're a baby," Troy said, nudging Gabriella's arm. "I'm almost twenty-one. Only a couple more months till I can go buy us some drinks."

"You could always make a fake ID and get it now like McLovin," Gabriella pointed out jokingly.

"I don't think so."

Troy and Gabriella watched the remainder of the movie in silence. Then, seeing as it was nearly ten o' clock, and feeling exhausted from the busy day they'd had, they turned out the lights and each crawled onto their own mattress to sleep.

"Hey Brie," Troy whispered.

"Hm?" groaned Gabriella.

"You comfy? Your bed's okay, the air conditioning is cool enough, you have enough covers..."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Letting out a yawn, Gabriella snuggled against the large pile of pillows she had. "Good-night, Troy."

"Night, Brie. See you in the morning."

...

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to find Troy's bed empty. Looking at her phone, which she had kept under her mattress for easy access, she noticed that it was already nine-thirty and, groaning, sat up to stretch.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Troy greeted as he stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt; evidentially he had undressed underneath his covers after the lights were out and put the top back on out of respect for Gabriella before getting breakfast. "I was just about to eat. Come join me."

Gabriella fixed her hair tie, which had come loose from moving around in bed overnight, then climbed down from the loft and walked to the kitchen to pour her own cereal before claiming a vacant spot on the couch where Troy was. Since they didn't have room for a table, they had to find alternate places to eat. "You must wake up early," she remarked, grabbing the throw blanket from off the top of the seat and draping it over her lap. Despite the fact that it was a bearable temperature inside, Gabriella had a habit of using a blanket while relaxing, mainly for comfort above everything else.

"Yeah. I've always been a morning person," Troy confirmed. "I'm guessing you're not?"

"I hate mornings," moaned Gabriella, unconsciously leaning against Troy's shoulder as she ate her breakfast.

"Do I need to wrestle you again?" Troy questioned playfully.

"For what?"

"Bitching."

"No, but I could use a hug." Putting her bowl down, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and cuddled against his chest.

"Well good morning to you, too." Troy hugged Gabriella in return.

Pulling away, Gabriella grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. "Let's find something to watch."

"I was actually gonna have a shower."

"Now? How can you voluntarily get ready now? I'm still fucking sleepy."

"What time do you normally start, then?"

"Um...like after lunch. And sometimes I hang out in my pajamas all day if I'm not doing anything important."

"You lazy bum." Troy nudged Gabriella's arm.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Potty mouth."

"Jerk." Gabriella stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, I'm out of here. Behave your ass." Smirking, Troy stood up, took both his and Gabriella's empty bowls to the kitchen, then grabbed clean clothes and a towel and headed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he emerged, his hair wet, face shaved, and teeth brushed. "Hey Brie, I was gonna go to the grocery store and grab some food for us so we can have something besides sandwiches and cereal. Want anything specific?"

"Uh...I like tacos, so if you wanna pick up a taco kit and some beef that'd be good. And also pasta," Gabriella replied. She was lying on the couch wrapped in her blanket while watching _Minute to Win It._

"Okay. What about hot dogs? Do you like that?"

"Yeah. Want some cash?"

"No, I got it for now. You can buy the food next week." Troy grabbed his wallet from on top of the dresser and stuck it in his back pocket.

"Mm-kay," mumbled Gabriella, stretching her legs and pulling herself into a sitting position.

"I'll be back," said Troy. "Should I knock before I come in or just open the door?"

"Knock, please. I might just change out here if I'm home alone, so unless you really wanna see your little sister's ass..." Gabriella joked, referring to the day before when Troy had told her they'd become like siblings after living together for a while.

"I'd better knock then," Troy resolved as he opened the door to exit. "See you soon."

...

"So what's your schedule?" Gabriella asked. She and Troy were sitting up in their loft eating a snack of cashews and raisins while chatting about whatever popped into their heads.

"Well I'm a journalism major, so I have a research and report class at nine in the morning and a communications course at eleven on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Then for Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have literature at noon and an editing workshop at three. Then I work at the mini market just down the street from us Wednesdays from three to eight and Saturdays from nine to five. What about you?"

"I'm going for nursing and I'm taking bio at eleven and psych at three on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Tuesdays and Thursdays I have my gen ed requirement of basic comp at ten, then at four I have an algebra class. Then I'm starting a job at a clothing boutique in the mall Saturdays and Sundays from ten to three."

"So we probably won't be hanging out here together all too often," Troy observed.

"We should have a Friday movie night every week," suggested Gabriella. "We can take turns choosing a movie, then we can sit up here and watch it while eating junk."

"That should work," Troy agreed. After a pause he added, "By the way, are there any boyfriends I should know about?"

"Nope. I'm completely single, no strings attached, so I won't be bringing anyone home to fuck if that's what you had in mind." Gabriella giggled.

"I didn't mean it that way," corrected Troy. "I just was wondering so I'd know whether or not to expect frequent visitors."

"Well I might bring female friends here to hang out every now and then, but no guys. Except maybe my brother every now and then." Gabriella tossed a raisin into her mouth. "What about you? Are you dating?"

"No. I'm too busy for a girlfriend. I'd like one, though. I'm the kind of guy that enjoys having a girl to take care of."

"Have you ever dated?"

"Yeah. I had a girlfriend my senior year of high school, but she wanted sex when I wasn't ready so we called it quits. Then I dated again in my freshman year of college, but the girl and I just weren't compatible. What about you?"

"Does middle school dating count?"

"Not really." Troy laughed.

"Well then, I haven't dated. My dad is really protective over me, so I think that might have something to do with it. With my older sister he's not as bad, but seeing how I'm the youngest girl, I'm his baby."

"Oh, I see. Would you like a boyfriend, though?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. Relationships gave their pros and cons. Sometimes I think it's better to just be friends, especially at this point in life." She considered for a minute before asking. "You weren't trying to hit on me there, were you?"

"Oh no, not at all," promised Troy sincerely. "I was just curious. I actually think it would be a bad idea for us to let anything happen."

"Same here. Nothing would be worse than fighting with your boyfriend, then realizing you gotta share a loft with him for months on end."

"Yeah," said Troy. "I agree; that would be pretty bad."

"So we're good then?"

"What do you mean?"

"We both think we shouldn't date each other?"

"Definitely. We'll just be friends." Troy held up his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Gabriella confirmed as she gave Troy a high-five. "Now how about we play a board game?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

**Hey! Just a heads up that I altered the previous chapter of the story a bit and reposted it. It isn't much, but I switched Gabi's major from nursing to psychology. I thought it fit her personality better.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**_..._**

Gabriella's eyes cracked open as she felt Troy crawl across her mattress to escape the loft. _Shit, _she thought to herself, letting out a long groan and pulling the covers over her face. Upon hearing him laugh at her groggy action, she slapped his arm with a pillow. "Fucking hell. Shut up," she muttered.

"Well that was a friendly greeting." Troy put on a sarcastic smirk and laid down beside Gabriella.

"Whatever. What time is it, anyway?"

"Seven-thirty."

"Damn, that's early," murmured Gabriella, half to herself. In a more audible voice she declared, "Back to bed for me." Although it was the first day of the fall semester, it thankfully wasn't time for her to rise just yet. Feeling a sense of relaxation illuminate her body, she inattentively snuggled up to Troy as she began the journey back into slumber.

Chucking softly, Troy nudged her shoulder. "Hey, Brie."

Gabriella opened her eyes again and sat up; her hair was a mess, her eyelids were still droopy, she had no makeup on, and the left strap of her baby pink camisole was sliding off her tan shoulder. Troy seeing her in the morning was one of the things she had worried about prior to moving into the apartment, but during the week they'd been living together, she'd grown accustomed to the concept. "What?"

"I gotta get ready, then I'm leaving for school."

Gabriella yawned. "Do I get a hug before you go?"

"Sure." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. "Bye, sleepyhead. Good luck with your classes. I'll see you when I come home."

"What time will that be?" questioned Gabriella, returning the embrace with another yawn.

"Well, I'm hanging out with some of my buddies this evening, so I most likely won't be back till ten or eleven tonight. But we might cross paths every now and then depending on when I stop in here. Okay?"

"Mm-hm."

"Alright. Now you get some more rest." Smiling, Troy watched as Gabriella sank back into the pillows. Then, tucking the covers around her, he proceeded to descend the stairs and prepare for his day.

...

At exactly ten-fifty-two - eight minutes until the start of class - Gabriella swung into the cluttered parking lot of Malone University, her iPod blasting Katy Perry's _California Girls. _After seeking out a vacant space, she turned off the ignition, grabbed her things, and began the lengthy walk to the building in which her biology course was to be held.

"Good morning. Come get a syllabus, then go have a seat," said the professor as Gabriella snuck inside the already full classroom. She was a tall, thin, middle-aged woman with a dirty blonde ponytail and glasses. Her lips were set into a straight line and a series of subtle wrinkles marked the circles beneath her grey eyes.

Gabriella offered a "thank you" as she took the paper and settled into a seat. _It's the first day and I'm already coming to class late, _she mentally noted, realizing that she'd have to try to break the habit before it became a problem. Perhaps night classes would've been a better decision than morning ones.

The professor droned on. Looking about her, Gabriella saw that the overwhelming fraction of the students were either texting, doodling on their syllabus, or whispering to friends. Only the three sitting in the front row were paying any attention to what was being said.

After the course information was covered, the class was dismissed. Gabriella was already developing a dislike for the instructor. Her voice had been bland, her temper short, and her expectations frightening. She was glad to have gotten out early for the day.

"Hey."

Wheeling around, Gabriella was met with a tall young man. His short brown hair was combed off his face, creating a neat frame for his prominent features. A set of bleached teeth showed between his lips and his thick biceps rippled beneath his t-shirt. She swore he could've passed as Troy's brother. "Hey."

"I noticed you sitting next to me and just thought I'd introduce myself. My name's Dave Carter." Dave held out his hand for Gabriella to shake.

"I'm Gabi Montez," Gabriella smiled, moving toward the wall so as not to clog the pathway.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Yes, I am. I have a feeling it's gonna be hell getting through this first semester."

"Same here." He shook his head.

Gabriella giggled. "So what's your major?"

"Bio. And yours?"

"Psychology."

"Nice."

The hustle in the halls interjected the conversation.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go head down to the cafe and grab a coffee," Gabriella announced. "It was nice meeting you." She began to walk away.

"Hold on a sec, Gabi."

She turned back to see Dave smiling at her. "Mind if I come along? I don't have any classes for another two hours."

"No, of course not. Let's go."

After sharing a chat in the campus' cafeteria, Gabriella exchanged phone numbers with Dave and wished him good luck on the rest of his day. She liked him. He was gentlemanly, yet had a fine sense of humor and a flirty edge - just the type of guy she was drawn to. Not to mention the fact that he had joined a fraternity, which gave him a bit of a rebellious twist.

Smiling to herself, she pulled out her phone and began to text her best friend, Sharpay Evans. Sharpay lived only a block from Gabriella's Dayton home, and had been her closest companion for the past ten years. Unfortunately for Gabriella, she had opted to take advantage of her family's wealthy status and study in the tropics of Honolulu for the next four years, rejecting all the scholarship offers from state universities. Gabriella missed her; however, she was coping with the situation. It wasn't difficult for her to make more acquaintances and fit into new crowds.

_I just met another hottie! He's a frat boy, too. xoxo. _Gabriella sent the message, then rose from her chair and headed off to find her next class. But her mind wasn't on psychology. Instead, all she could think of was the fact she was acquainted with two attractive men: one whom she lived with and the other whom she'd see nearly every day on campus. Her father would've had a fit by now if he were there.

Once class was let out, she resolved to return to the cafeteria for dinner. Troy wouldn't be home to eat with and she wanted to try socializing with some potential friends.

"Hey, could I sit here?" she queried, approaching a table where a girl was seated alone, jotting notes down onto a sheet of music.

"Sure," the girl said, offering a timid smile.

"I'm Gabi Montez," Gabriella introduced, sliding into the chair across from the girl. "And you?"

"Kelsi Neilson."

"Are you a music major?" Gabriella guessed, eyeing the sheet music.

Kelsi nodded.

"That sounds fun. I'm getting my degree in psychology."

Shifting around in her chair, Kelsi bit her lip and adjusted her thin glasses.

"Were you in bio this morning? You look familiar."

"Yeah. I'm taking that for my gen ed elective." Kelsi paused. "This is my first semester here."

"Mine, too."

As they ate their meals, Gabriella and Kelsi continued to talk. It was when they finished that Gabriella declared she was going to head home for the evening.

"Do you live off campus?" Kelsi, who had begun to open more as her conversation with Gabriella progressed, inquired.

"Yup. I'm splitting the rent of a studio apartment with a friend of mine." Gabriella purposefully left out that she was rooming with a guy. She didn't need her new friend to get the wrong impression on the first day of classes.

"That sounds so nice. I'm stuck in the dorms." Shrugging, Kelsi swung her backpack over one shoulder. "Speaking of which, I'd better get back there now. I promised my roommate I'd hang out with her tonight."

"Yeah, I gotta go, too. Have fun, Kels. See you Wednesday!" With a friendly wave, she pulled her keys and phone from her purse. Once she had sent a quick text to Troy to let him know she'd be at the apartment, she stepped out the doors of the school and made her way to her car.

"Hey, Gabi!"

Gabriella looked to see Dave in the vehicle beside her, his window rolled down. "Hey! You leaving, too?"

"Not exactly. I'm just driving over to park at the frat house. My official initiation as a pledge is tonight."

"Well, good luck on that! I'm heading home for the day. See you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Maybe. I'll text you, okay?"

"Alright. See you, Dave."

"See you, Gabi." Dave backed out of the parking space and drove away.

...

It was midnight when Gabriella awoke to the jiggling of the doorknob. Leaning over the railing, she saw two dark figures outlined by the dim hallway light. One was Troy; she was certain of that, and the second was a staggering guy whose bushy afro nearly reached the top of the door frame.

"Troy?" Gabriella spoke, her voice groggy. "Who's this?"

Troy's companion slurred something inaudible as he slapped his friend's back and chuckled.

"It's my friend Chad," Troy answered hesitantly. "Long story short, last week he turned twenty-one and he's been binging on the tequila ever since. He can't go back to his dorm like this; his roommate is an ass." He shut the door with one hand while trying to support Chad with the other.

"So you bring him here?" Groaning, Gabriella wrapped her blanket snugly around her and sat up. She hadn't anticipated any guests, and didn't need a drunk stranger seeing her in her tiny pajama shorts and lacy camisole.

"Let me explain, Brie." Troy helped Chad over to the couch, then climbed halfway up the small staircase. "I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. I feel like a jerk barging in with him like this, but what else is there to do? He's my best buddy. I can't just leave him."

"You aren't drunk too, are you?" Gabriella asked bluntly.

"I didn't have a drop, I swear."

As she heard Chad mumble something else, Gabriella's glare rested on her roommate.

"I'm sorry." Troy glanced at Chad to see him lying on the floor.

"I don't appreciate this shit, Troy," snapped Gabriella. "I'm half-dressed, I'm tired, and I gotta get up early tomorrow. I don't have time for these games. Get him out of here."

"He won't hurt you. He just needs to sleep it off. He'll be gone by six - before you even wake up - I promise."

"He'll be gone now."

Troy offered a final look of unspoken begging, only to be shot down by Gabriella's cold stare.

"_Now_," she hissed.

Heaving a sigh, Troy drew his keys from his pocket. "Fine," he resolved cooly. "I'll see if Zeke and Jason can take him in their dorm for a few hours. Good-night, Brie." He then returned to his drunk friend, who was already falling asleep. "Come on, Chad."

Chad chuckled and stood up on shaky legs. "Where we going, Bolton?"

"To Zeke and Jason's room. Now let's get out of here."

"Lock the door on your way out, Troy," Gabriella reminded.

"I will."

After watching Troy drag Chad out of the room, Gabriella let out an exasperated sigh and nestled into her pillows. However, she couldn't seem to fall back asleep after her unexpected encounter. She'd thought he was a good, decent guy, but now she was having second opinions. She couldn't live with him if he was going to bring drunk strangers into the apartment without giving any sort of warning. And what if he himself came back tipsy one night?

Rolling over, Gabriella pulled her phone from beneath the mattress. She thought about texting Sharpay or Catherine to get their opinion on the situation, but in the end decided against it. Sharpay would just tell her to give Troy a piece of her mind and Catherine would tattle to her father, who would unleash his claws and make the problem bigger than it actually was.

_Damn you, Troy, _she said to herself as she tossed about. She tore the covers off and pulled them back up. She untied her messy hair from its ponytail and rearranged her pillows. Eventually, growing tired of the restless routine, she climbed out of bed and locked herself in the bathroom. Stripping her clothes off, she stepped into the shower and turned the water to the cool side. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt the refreshing flow wash away the beads of sweat that had collected on her forehead in the heat of the night, soothing her while she contemplated the night's event.

After a long soak, Gabriella shut off the water and walked out of the tiny cubicle. Wrapping up in a fluffy towel, she took her phone and checked her texts. They were empty. As she dressed again, she wondered if Troy had come back. She hoped he hadn't; she wasn't in the mood to deal with a potential fight - at least not at two o' clock in the morning.

To her relief, there was no sign of him when she emerged from the bathroom. Getting into bed, she pulled the covers up and closed her eyes, this time accomplishing her goal of sleep.

...

Gabriella shut off her alarm and stretched, yawning as she glanced about the room into which sunshine was streaming through the windows. By the looks of it, she was alone; she didn't see Troy on his side of the loft nor in the kitchen, she didn't hear the TV on, and there wasn't even the smallest peep coming from the bathroom. "Troy?" she called out.

No reply was heard.

Shrugging her shoulders, Gabriella dragged herself out of bed. Had Troy been out all night? Maybe he'd needed some time to cool off before discussing the situation. _It's probably better that way. I'm really not in the mood to deal with his shit, _she resolved.

Looking at her phone, she saw she had received a text from Dave. _Hey, wanna grab lunch after class? _

_Sure. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. _She sent the message, then debated whether or not to try getting in touch with Troy. Deciding against it, she threw her hair into a messy bun and picked out clothes to wear for the day, silently cursing her roommate for her lack of sleep.

That morning in school, Gabriella didn't even try to focus. She was too preoccupied with both the situation with Troy and her upcoming lunch date with Dave. When the class was done, she rushed to the bathroom to check her hair and makeup before walking to the cafeteria. Upon arriving, she noticed that her friend was already there.

"Hey," he greeted. He was leaning against a table with a lanyard displaying the name of his fraternity around his neck.

"Hey. How'd the initiation go?" Gabriella moved to stand beside him.

"It was kickass. I got this lanyard, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and a sweatband." He smiled. "I'm so glad I decided to join a frat instead of staying in a tiny dorm."

"That sounds nice." She fidgeted for a moment, thinking of a way to change the topic before the question about her housing came up. "So, are we gonna order some food?"

"We ain't getting this cafeteria crap." Dave took the lanyard from his neck. "We're going to that sandwich shop down the road."

"But I don't have money for that," she protested.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'm paying." Flashing a smile, he took her hand. "Come on; let's go."

It wasn't long before Gabriella and Dave were seated in the sandwich shop, drinking cherry coke and sharing an Italian hoagie. Their fingers were locked together across the table, creating butterflies in Gabriella's stomach.

"So Gabi," Dave began. "There's a frat party this Saturday night and all us pledges are supposed to bring a date. Wanna go with me?"

Gabriella chewed on her lip. Her initial reaction was that she'd love to attend the party. But soon her superego kicked in: it was telling her to stay at home, work on the essay she'd been assigned, tidy up the apartment, and make a Skype call to her family.

"Do you want to?" Dave prompted.

"Of course," Gabriella blurted out, instantly feeling a twinge of guilt swell up inside of her. From what she'd heard from Catherine, fraternity parties were not friendly places for an innocent young woman such as she was. There would be underage drinking, girls prancing around half naked, and guys playing beer pong. Her father would be sorely disappointed if he discovered she was hanging out in that setting.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight then. Just give me your address sometime before the end of the week."

"Will do." She forced a small giggle.

"You know, your laugh is cute."

"Oh, shut up, Dave."

For the remainder of the meal, Gabriella tried to ignore her conscious. But as she made her way to class late than afternoon, the regret came back. Maybe she shouldn't go to the party; maybe she should tell Dave she changed her mind. But then she reminded herself that she was an adult. She could go wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. It wouldn't make a difference what her father thought of her behavior anymore. Hell, he didn't even need to know what she was up to.

Then she remembered Troy. _Troy. Oh shit, _she groaned inwardly. She had yet to hear from him since the previous night's incident. Was he that angry with her? What if he didn't want to room with her anymore? And that was only the surface. Being a straight-A, no-nonsense student, he would be just as disapproving as her father when she told him where she was going Saturday night.

By the time she was walking out to her car, her head was pounding and uneasiness shook her body. Whether it was the tension she anticipated between herself and Troy or the upcoming party she didn't know. But what she did know was that the next few months would be one big mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

"Mmm, something smells good."

Gabriella turned from the pasta she was preparing to see Troy walking through the door. He was dressed in the now-wrinkled clothes he'd worn the day before and his usually bright eyes were a stony shade of grey. A dark shadow of scruff framed his mouth, giving him a rugged appearance.

"Need help with anything?" he offered nonchalantly.

"No."

"You sure?"

"I said no." She slammed a can of tomato sauce onto the counter.

"Okay, just checking. I'm gonna go have a quick shower and shave then."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as he left the kitchen. How could he stand there and pretend everything was fine? Did he not see that what he'd done was unacceptable? She considered not filling a plate for him - after all, _she _had bought the food supply for the week - but in the end came to the conclusion that holding meals hostage would only stir up more disagreements.

"Hey, Brie," Troy greeted, emerging from the bathroom.

"Your dinner's on the counter," answered Gabriella flatly as she carried her own plate to the couch to eat.

Drawing a deep breath, Troy grabbed his food and followed her.

She didn't utter a word; the only sounds that were audible in the room were the tiny clatterings of utensils and the slurping of noodles. Upon finishing the meal, the two roommates sat in an awkward silence, neither of them daring to look the other in the eye.

"We need to talk," Troy resolved.

"You think?" snapped Gabriella.

Sighing, Troy ran his fingers through his disheveled locks. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I was wrong to bring Chad in here last night."

"Then why did you?"

"He's been my best buddy since kindergarten. I couldn't dump him off in the dorms. His roommate would go tattle to the RA."

"Well maybe he should've thought about that before he went out and got wasted."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Brie. If you had a friend in Chad's position, you would've helped out, too."

"But I wouldn't be inconsiderate enough to bring a stranger in here at some sinful hour of the night when my roommate was trying to sleep." Crossing her arms over her chest, Gabriella pulled her feet onto the couch and turned toward Troy.

"It won't happen again. I promise."

"It better not."

"It won't," he repeated.

Chewing on her lip, Gabriella took the paper plates and carried them to the trash, tossing the silverware into the sink on her way.

"Oh, and also, Brie, I bought a little something for you on my way home tonight. It's to try to make up for my mistake." Troy held out a fuzzy purple teddy bear with a yellow ribbon tied around its neck as Gabriella rounded the corner to the main room.

"You seriously think a stuffed animal will fix this?" She eyed her roommate suspiciously.

"Hey, it's a step."

Struggling not to let herself smile, she took the bear from him and tucked it under her arm. "Thank you," she spoke evenly.

"I don't get a hug?" Moving closer to her, Troy held his arms out.

"You think you deserve one?"

"Come on, Brie. We gotta make up at some point or another."

"Fine." Gabriella set the bear down and embraced Troy around the waist, her head nestled against his firm chest. He smelled good; she guessed he'd put on cologne after his shower.

"So, I never asked you, how's school going?" he queried when the hug had been broken.

"Good. I met a girl named Kelsi and a guy named Dave. Yesterday Dave took me out to lunch and Saturday night I'm going to his frat party."

"A frat party? Oh Brie, are you sure?"

She groaned. "You're not my dad, Troy. If I wanna be this dude's date, I'll be his date. It's just for a few hours. Besides, he's a pledge; he won't be able to get too wild."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Troy forced a small smile. "Well, I hope you have fun then. Just don't smoke anything, say no to any drinks offered to you - even if the guys claim it's water - and keep your clothes on. In short, don't do anything you'll regret in the morning."

"Do I look like a slut to you?"

"No, but weed and alcohol have their ways. I don't want my little sister to come home crying because some jerk used her for a fuck buddy. I know what goes on at those parties."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know, but I can still care about you. You are my friend after all."

"I guess." She shrugged. "But I really don't like being treated like a child." Grabbing her bear, she ascended the stairs to the loft, where she pulled out a pair of pajamas from beneath her pillow. She then climbed back down and headed into the bathroom. "Hey, I'm gonna change now," she called before locking the door behind her. Once she'd gotten into her pajamas, she took her laptop to the loft to update her Facebook status and check her Twitter feed.

"Am I missing out on a party up here?" Smiling, Troy walked up to bed to see Gabriella with her teddy bear in her arms.

"Shut up." She slapped his arm, then wriggled beside him down the steps to put her computer on her desk. When she returned, she saw him propped up against her pillows. Nestling under the covers, she hugged her bear. "Go away, Troy."

"You going to sleep now?"

"Yeah." She yawned. "After last night, I think I deserve a couple extra hours of rest. Could you get the lights?"

"No, I need them on. I gotta do some reading for my lit class."

"Okay. Well at least back off my ass."

"I'm not touching your ass."

"It was a figure of speech, Mr. Literature Geek. You should know that. Now let me sleep."

"Mr. Literature Geek?"

"That's what you are. Now leave."

"Fine." Pretending to be angry, he hugged Gabriella, then turned to descend the stairs. "Good-night."

"Good-night." She tugged the covers up and gripped her bear tighter as she buried her face into a fluffy pillow, allowing her mind to drift into the unconscious.

...

"Wow, hottie." Dave grinned as Gabriella hurried across the parking lot and climbed into his car.

Giggling, Gabriella put her clutch purse down and pulled the seatbelt across her shoulder. "You like it?" She adjusted the glitter studded shawl that hung across her bare shoulders.

"Love it." His eyes traveled down her collarbone, resting on the ruffled pink bosom of her dress from which a teasing trace of cleavage was peeking. Resting his hand on her half exposed thigh, he pressed the gas pedal.

Gabriella's first instinct was to cringe; she wasn't accustomed to being caressed by a guy in that way. But she bit her lip, forcing herself to remain calm. After all, he _was_ her potential boyfriend.

The ride to the fraternity house was brief. Upon parking in the designated pledges' spot, Dave opened the door for Gabriella and took her hand in his. "Let's go meet my brothers," he said.

Struggling to keep herself balanced in her gold heels, she walked alongside him to the large brick building that lay ahead. Three Greek letters served as a doorway greeting, while strands of lights were strung around the windows and the front yard bushes.

"Hey, Dave!" A short, skinny boy who looked almost too young to be a college student walked up to the newly arrived couple, his dark, curly hair cut short and his large eyes tired. His almost shameful uniform of a tattered blue t-shirt and basketball shorts distinctly marked him as a newfound pledge.

"Hey, Craig!" Dave gave his friend a fist pound. "Too bad you gotta be on duty now."

"Yeah." Craig looked down at his clothing. "But hey, at midnight we'll switch gears and it'll be your job to man the beer coolers."

"I know." Dave took a deep breath. "By the way, this is my date Gabi. Gabi, this is my brother Craig."

"Nice to have you," Craig acknowledged with a nod. "Feel free to help yourself to the drinks in the house. We got vodka, hard lemonade, beer, and tequila."

"Maybe later," replied Gabriella.

"Yo, what up, Dave?" asked a young man as he clapped Dave on the back. "I see you brought a chick."

"Yup. Her name's Gabi."

"Nice. Well, just keep in mind that you're going on duty at midnight, so any fun you wanna have has to happen before then. Condoms are in the bedroom drawers if needed."

Dave laughed. "I don't know if I'll be going _that_ far tonight. But thanks, Brad." He laid a hand on the man's thick shoulder.

"No prob." Brad began to walk away. "And remember, if the beer ain't cold, you're in hot water!"

"I'll do my best!" Dave shouted back. He then turned to his date. "Let's go inside, Gabi."

As the pair stepped through the door, they were met with a dark, stuffy room in which booming music echoed off the graffiti-splattered walls. A disco ball was hung on the ceiling and photos of girls in revealing bikinis bordered the space. Fraternity boys were scattered about; some appeared to be slightly tipsy despite that the party was only just beginning to stir. Remembering what Troy had told her, Gabriella stuck close to Dave and shook her head each time a cup was offered to her.

As the area began to crowd with guys in partially unbuttoned shirts and girls wearing dresses that looked like they belonged on a Playboy model, Dave snuck an arm around Gabriella's small waist. "Wanna dance?"

"You bet." Her initial fear slowly disintegrating, she placed her hands on Dave's shoulders and allowed him to lead her around the room, Maroon 5's _Payphone _blasting in her ears.

"Good evening, everybody!" slurred Brad, stepping onto the platform situated beneath one of the windows. "Tonight is our welcome party, and we hope y'all are having a hell of a good time. The house will be open 'til three, so make yourselves at home, drink some beer, and let loose. Peace out, bitches!"

"Let's go out to the pool," Dave spoke when their round of dancing had ended. His breath was warm on Gabriella's ear. "It's getting too stuffy in here."

"The pool? But I didn't bring a swimsuit."

Dave shrugged. "Then just sit out on a chair." Grabbing a can of Budweiser, he pulled Gabriella put the back door, entering a scene of couples making out, girls stripping off their bikini tops out of drunkenness, and guys performing twerks while clothed in nothing more than boxers. The reeking odor of cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air.

"This is...alright," Gabriella managed to say, her knees growing weak as she coughed. Observing the smattering of topless girls, she crossed her arms over her chest as if she were afraid her own clothes would suddenly melt away.

"Better than being stuffed inside, right?"

She nodded.

"You want a drink?"

Biting her lip, Gabriella debated for a minute. On one hand, getting a little addled would desensitize her to her surroundings and make her look like a fun guest. After all, Dave hadn't invited her just to watch her be a bum. But in contrast, she was underage, and could, in the words of Troy, "end up doing something she'd regret in the morning."

"There's beer, tequila, hard lemonade, vodka..."

"I'll take some lemonade," she finally concluded. _Just one glass won't hurt me much._

"Okay, hun." Dave elbowed his way over to the drink table, returning a moment later with a red Solo cup in his hand - the universal symbol of alcohol.

"Thanks." Sipping the cold beverage, Gabriella made a face. It was sweet, yet gave off an unpleasant tang. A burning sensation rushed into her chest.

"You like it?"

"It's good," she lied.

"Hey, Dave." Craig's voice sounded through the noise. "Have you seen my girl?"

"I don't even know what she looks like," Dave laughed, sipping his beer.

"She's blonde, skinny, has big boobs..."

"I think you just described half the female guests here." He laughed again.

Shrugging, Craig turned around. "Well, I guess I'll just keep looking. Thanks anyway."

"No prob, bro."

Gabriella leaned against a table and quietly sipped her drink as Dave was surrounded by a group of pledges and their dates. She shielded her eyes at the sight of one who was standing topless, evidentially not phased by the guys getting an eyeful of her junk. Hearing her phone sound, she pulled it out of her purse to find she had received a text from Troy. _Hey, Brie. Just checking in. Let me know how it's going._

_It's okay. _She sent the reply.

"Why isn't your girl in a bikini?" Gabriella looked up to see one of the pledges presenting the question to Dave.

"She didn't bring one," Dave answered.

"Well, she could always skinny dip like Claudia." The statement was followed by laughter from within the group as everyone focused their attention on the bare-breasted girl.

Heat rushed into Gabriella's face. Pulling her shawl close to her body, she sank into a chair and mechanically drank more lemonade. While she did consider herself to be attractive, she preferred to flaunt her looks in clothes. The mere thought of exposing herself was humiliating.

"Hey, I'm back," Dave announced, sitting down beside Gabriella. Noticing her empty cup, he asked, "Do you want more to drink?"

"Not now." She shook her head.

"Okay. Well, I'm about to play beer pong. Wanna come cheer me on?"

"Sure." Shrugging, Gabriella followed Dave back inside, where Craig and two other pledges were gathered about a ping-pong table.

"I'll pour the beer," Dave offered, abandoning Gabriella at the sidelines. Soon, a triangle consisting of eight cups was arranged on either side of the net.

_This doesn't look like it'll end well, _she noted to herself.

"Gabi!"

Gabriella turned at the sound of her name to see a small, curly-haired girl standing beside her. "Kels? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Kelsi folded her arms over her chest.

"I'm his date." Gabriella pointed to Dave, who was tossing a ball at the opposing team's beer glasses.

"You are?" Kelsi's mouth fell open.

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Not really, it's just...weird. I'm only here because my roommate dragged me. She wanted to see what these parties were all about and didn't wanna go alone."

"Score one for me!" Dave cheered, grabbing one of the beers from the opposing team.

"Oh, I see." Gabriella nodded. "So how do you like it?"

Kelsi shook her head. "I honestly just wanna go back to my dorm, but I feel like I should find my roommate before I leave."

"Another hit for you!" Craig shouted, passing a beer to Dave.

"Oh gosh, is he really gonna drink more?" Gabriella mused. "He's gonna get wasted if he keeps this up."

"Was he supposed to take you home tonight?" guessed Kelsi.

"Yup."

"Well, if he's too out of it, you can stay in my dorm for the night."

"Thanks for offering, but I kind of need stuff at my place. I gotta go to work in the morning."

"Are you ready for a show?" Brad's drunken exclamation echoed above the rest of the noise as he appeared on the platform, a faux sword in his hand.

"What. The. Fuck." Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I need girls! Girls, girls, girls!" he hollered, his voice cracking.

"I'll be back, Kels." Pushing into the ping-pong circle, Gabriella tapped Dave's arm. "I think I should be heading home. Do you mind driving me?"

"Not now, babe," Dave slurred. "I'm in my happy zone."

She let out a groan. "Please?"

He muttered something incomprehensible. Clearly, he was in no condition to either process her request or make the drive back to her apartment.

Sighing, Gabriella turned back, only to be met by an unbalanced man holding out a cup. "Take it."

"No, thanks."

"Take it." The man laid a hand on her hip.

"Fuck off!" screeched Gabriella, grabbing the drink and elbowing a path through the crowd. Upon reaching the back door, she walked outside, where she dumped the beverage into the grass.

"You shouldn't be wasting that, girl," said a voice behind her.

Gabriella whipped around to see the same man she'd met inside. "I'm leaving," she spoke evenly.

"It's not over till you get your ass wasted."

"I'm going home," she repeated. Pushing him aside, she took off her heels and ran toward the gate that would lead out of the party. But before she could make it there, a tipsy girl wearing nothing save a tiny thong and a host of necklaces grabbed her arm. "Kevin...come get a room, babe..."

"I'm a damn _woman!_" Gabriella yelled, pulling herself free. As she did, she felt her bare heels skid through a puddle of alcohol. Before she knew it, she was falling headfirst into the beer-tainted pool. _Fuck. _

Paddling through the clusters of people, Gabriella made her way to the edge of the water and climbed back onto the pavement. She sighed with relief as she saw her phone was still intact and pressed to call Troy, hurrying out the gate while waiting for him to pick up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded groggy.

"Hey, it's Brie. I wanna come home."

"Why?"

"It's...it's hell. Everyone's drunk, there's naked girls, some wasted guy is running around with a plastic sword..."

"Where's Dave?"

"Playing beer pong. He's too drunk to drive. And on my way out, I fell into the pool cause some slut mistook me for her boyfriend and grabbed me. I'm...I'm just done with this shit."

"You? A guy?" He chuckled. "I don't believe it."

"Well, you better," she snapped. "I'm soaked, pissed, and I wanna go home and sleep."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in fifteen."

"Alright. Thanks, Troy. See you."

"You, too. Bye."

"Bye." As she hung up, Gabriella looked at her soggy clothes. Her strapless dress had sunken down, showing off more cleavage than she'd ever intended. Cursing herself for choosing not to wear a bra, she tugged at the ruffles clinging to her small chest.

It seemed like an eternity until Troy came. When he finally pulled alongside the curb, Gabriella rushed into the passenger seat, her body shaking and her teeth chattering.

"Woah, Brie."

"I know, I know; I'm a damn mess." She crossed her arms over her chest, praying he hadn't noticed her lack of coverage. Sometimes it really sucked to be female.

"You're freezing." Troy laid a hand on her shaking shoulder as he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a sweatshirt. "Here. Take my hoodie, Brie."

"Thanks." Pulling the article of clothing over her head, Gabriella leaned against the back of the seat. "Worst evening of my life," she muttered.

"Well, we're going home now." Troy stepped on the gas.

The ride to the apartment was silent. Once the two roommates had made it up to the sixth floor and into their little dwelling, Gabriella ran to the bathroom and peeled off her wet things. After a hot shower, she stopped the flow of the water and pulled the curtain open. _Shit, _she groaned to herself, realizing she'd forgotten to grab a towel. "Troy!"

"Yeah, Brie?"

"Can you get me a towel?"

"Okay." She heard him climb out of bed and open the linen closet.

"Close your eyes when you come in, though; I'm naked."

"Will do." He tried the doorknob. "It's locked."

"I'll get it." She walked across the tile floor, water droplets rolling off her bare skin. "Promise you're not peeking?"

"I swear."

Letting out a deep breath, Gabriella cracked the door, snatched her towel, then shut herself back in so she could have privacy to dry off. Upon finishing, she wrapped herself up and ran a comb through her curls before venturing out to the main room. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"For what?" Troy questioned.

"Having to see me walk around like this." She blushed and walked over to her drawer, from which she collected clean panties, a camisole, and a pair of pajama shorts. After dressing careful under her towel so as not to flash Troy, she crawled up to bed.

"You okay now?"

She nodded. "I'm never going to a damn frat party again as long as I live."

"I tried to warn you."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "Why do you have to turn this into an 'I told you so' moment?"

"Because big brothers were made to annoy their little sisters."

"Shut up." Curling up underneath her blankets, Gabriella thought about her evening. She'd known the party would be crazy, but she had never guessed it'd be as crazy as it turned out. Her mind wandered to Dave. Was he okay? Had he gotten in trouble for getting drunk as a pledge?

"Brie?" Troy's groggy voice reached her ears.

"Hm?"

"You're bouncing the whole loft."

"I'm sorry. I just...I'm having trouble sleeping," she confessed.

"Oh."

The room grew quiet.

"Hey, Brie?" It was Troy again.

"What?"

"Sleep with me."

"What? Are you effing kidding me? I'm not gonna fuck you."

"No, no, no! That came out wrong. I legitimately just meant sleep."

"You need to start watching your word choice, Bolton." She grabbed her bear, along with a few pillows, and moved over to join him. "Wait, you aren't in boxers, are you?" she queried, pausing.

"I have a t-shirt on," he assured.

"Okay." She climbed under the covers and set up her pillows against the wall, being sure to allow space between herself and Troy.

"Hey, I don't bite."

"I never said you did."

"Then come cuddle."

"Why?"

"Because you had a rough night."

"I'm fine."

"You sure didn't sound fine on the phone."

"Well, I'm fine now." Gabriella buried her face in her bear.

"Brie..." He patted the space beside him and held out his arms.

Chewing her lip, she shifted her stack of pillows over toward him and laid down her head with a yawn. As she felt him envelope her, she snuggled into his chest, one hand on his shoulder and the other gripping her bear.

"Much better. Now have a nice rest, Brie. Good-night."

She swore she felt his lips touch her forehead, but was too drowsy to think about it or even care. "Night," she muttered back, inhaling the sweet aroma of cologne that met her nose.

Troy quickly fell into a slumber; however, Gabriella, despite being exhausted, was too ridden with worry to do the same. Dave could very well have picked up one of the sluts who had been by the pool and taken her to a room. Although he hadn't officially asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend, she still felt it could be deemed as cheating if he had done so. And what would he have to say in the morning? Would he be angry she'd abandoned the party? Would having a date that ran out on the festivities affect his status in the fraternity?

Her thoughts then drifted to Kelsi, whom she'd completely forgotten in her rush to escape. She sincerely hoped her friend had made it back to her dorm without being pressed to partake in unfavorable activities by the fraternity brothers. Letting out a groan, Gabriella struggled free from Troy's grasp and retuned to her own mattress to check her phone. It was already four o' clock. The party should've been over. Yet no news from neither Dave nor Kelsi had reached her.

"Mmm."

Hearing Troy stir, she crept back over to him and nestled against his strong body. She'd never admit so, but she was glad he'd convinced her to spend the night on his bed. Despite that she still worried about the potential consequences of the party, there were a few ounces of comfort to be gained from being close to him.

"Brie?" His eyes cracked open.

"I just needed to check my phone. Go back to sleep," she whispered, drawing up the covers.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She hugged her bear. "Good-night, Troy."

"Night, Brie."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

Gabriella tossed her backpack on top of her desk and shuffled into the kitchen, mentally celebrating the fact that it was Friday. Not only did that symbolize her survival of another school week, it also meant that most of the troubles - both real and imagined - of the fraternity party were over and done with.

As it turned out, Dave had been a sweetheart regarding the situation of Gabriella walking out on the festivities. He'd quickly reassured her that he understood where she was coming from and hadn't taken any offense from her decision. To make up for the sour time she'd had, he had offered to take her out for dinner and a movie after her Saturday shift at work was over.

Fortunately, Kelsi had been fine as well. She'd readily accepted Gabriella's apology for ditching her in the herd of drunk fraternity brothers and added that she hadn't blamed her for making an escape when she did. Parties such as that one weren't her style, either.

But then there was Troy. Ever since that night when they had shared his bed, he'd taken up the habit of expressing a side that Gabriella would rather not deal with - an almost _sexual _side. Several times over the week, she swore she'd seen his eyes on her chest. To add to that, just the previous day she had caught him with his hand in the crotch of his jeans, enjoying what looked to be a round of jerking off. She'd pretended she hadn't noticed, and he, too, had kept quiet, but it was obvious they both knew what had been going on.

"Hey, Brie."

Gabriella turned to see Troy standing behind her. "Hey. I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah. I was just in the bathroom." He scratched the back of his neck. "So...it's Friday. Are we spending the night together?"

"If you want." Shrugging, she pulled a clean glass from the dishwasher and ran water into it.

"You sound unsure. What's wrong?"

"It's just the stress of school and all that crap. Nothing to make a big deal over." She set her cup down.

"Oh. Well, how about we try to forget it for a while? You can go change and wash your face or whatever else you gotta do, and I'll get some sandwiches made and start a movie for us. Is _Ted _okay?"

She nodded as she bit her lip.

"Great. I'll go do that, then."

After selecting a camisole and a pair of comfortable shorts, Gabriella retreated to the bathroom. She first snatched a hair tie from the counter and secured her long, disheveled locks into a messy bun. When that task was complete, she began to unbutton the plaid blouse she'd worn that day, revealing a lacy push-up bra. Pausing, she considered whether or not to remove the newly exposed undergarment as well. She typically went bare-chested beneath her top at night, as it was more comfortable for sleeping, but her roommate's recent behavior was making her rethink the idea.

Sighing, she eventually unclasped the bra. Troy might be tempted, but he'd just need to control himself, for there was no way she'd properly sleep with wires holding up her breasts. As the piece of lingerie fell to the floor, she stood in front of the mirror, studying her naked chest. _Does he really actually _like _it? _she asked herself, cupping one of the soft mounds with her palm. Chewing her lip, she turned to the side. _Nah, maybe not. I have the chest of a ten-year-old. Wait, why am I even thinking about this? I'm kinda dating Dave...and Troy's my damn roommate. _

She bit her lip as she shifted around to again face her reflection, watching herself as she stripped off her denim shorts and panties. A blush settled over her face at the sight of her nude body. Ever since she'd hit puberty, she had avoided being naked, whether it be in front of others or when she was alone. The only times she took her clothes off were when she was changing or showering. It wasn't that she hated her body; in fact, she thought she was pretty hot with her tanned curves and flat tummy. The problem was that she'd been taught that by her protective father that nudity was a symbol of sex, and that sex was something shameful unless one was married. Despite her few rebellions in which she had gone out in revealing clothes, she'd never, _ever _allowed anyone, male or female, to see the bits a bikini covered.

Now, however, after catching Troy messing around in his pants, she was growing more curious about the matter, considering that the only preconceived knowledge she had was - as ridiculous as it sounds - that which was gained from watching Zac Efron's raunchy comedies. Allowing one of her hands to explore her chest, she placed the other over her crotch. She could already feel excited chills running through her as she noticed her rounded breasts turning into firm peaks. Smirking, she flicked her belly bar with one of her fingers, suddenly experiencing a thrill in the knowledge that she was naked. _Come on, snap out of it! _she told herself. _You're a virgin till marriage, don't start pulling crap now._ Shaking her head, she hurried back into her panties.

"Brie? Are you almost ready?"

Gabriella gasped as she spun around to see Troy standing in the doorway, her camisole in her hands. Freezing in shock, she felt his eyes rest on her breasts, undoubtedly sucking in the details with hunger.

"Holy shit!" His jaw dropped.

"Fuck you!" Gabriella finally screamed, quickly pulling the shirt over her head. She could feel the heat rising into her face. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"The door was cracked, Brie. I thought...I thought you were decent." He cursed under his breath as he looked down to see a prominent bulge in his shorts.

Growing even warmer, she mentally slapped herself. She mustn't have pulled the door closed all the way. _Nice going,_ _Gabi. Now he saw your boobs._

"I'm so sorry. Oh gosh...I was not expecting to see _that. _Holy shit."

"Well, do you mind leaving before you catch an eyeful of anything more?" she snapped.

"Of course, of course. Sorry, Brie." He backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriella quickly pulled on her pajama shorts, then sank into the corner. She couldn't believe he had just walked in there and seen her nearly naked - her panties being the only thing protecting her dignity. Hugging her legs to her body, she rested her chin on her knees, fighting back the urge to cry. Crying wasn't something she did; it was unacceptable in her eyes, as she believed that it wouldn't do anything except make her appear weak.

"Brie? You okay in there?"

She ignored the question.

"I'm so sorry, Brie. I really didn't mean to see you like that, and I definitely didn't mean to stare. It was just...surprising. But you really don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I-"

"Fuck off!" she screamed, throwing a used towel at the closed door.

Everything fell silent.

Sighing, Gabriella chewed on her lip. Nothing to be embarrassed about? She wasn't sure if he was meaning to poke fun at her small chest or trying to imply she was hot. Either way, it wasn't something she had any desire to hear. She dug her bare toes into the tiny bath mat that lay in front of her and blinked back the tears that again threatened to flow down her cheeks. _Don't cry. Don't cry, _she said silently, taking deep breaths.

Once she had collected herself, she put her bra on beneath her camisole, suddenly feeling too exposed without one. She then reluctantly emerged from hiding to see Troy sitting on the couch, his face just as bothered as hers was.

"I'm really sorry," he tried again. "I...I didn't know."

"Damn you, Troy." Grabbing her phone, she sent a brief text to Kelsi. _Hey, I really need to get out of the house. Mind if I come to your dorm for a while?_

_No, not at all. Maybe we can work on that bio project Dr. Sheldon gave us, _came the response.

_Sure:) _Grabbing her backpack, Gabriella slipped her feet into a pair of old flip-flops.

"You leaving?" Troy asked.

"Do you really expect me to stay here with a pervert? You crossed the flipping line, Bolton."

"It was an accident. I swear."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella snatched her car keys and rushed out the door. She wasn't exactly sure who she was angry with. It had been her mistake for not fully closing the door, yet she felt Troy also bore some responsibility for assuming he could simply waltz into the room. Not to mention that he hadn't even been considerate enough to turn away as soon as he'd noticed she was naked.

As she climbed behind the wheel of her car, she saw that her roommate was running through the parking lot. Letting out a groan, she rolled down her window. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm really sorry, Brie. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me, but I just wanted to let you know that whenever you're ready, I'll be happy to talk things through."

"What's there to talk about? The damage is already done."

"Look, I know it's embarrassing, but hey, if you live with someone, you're bound to see them naked sooner or later. We need to be mature about it and talk over how to handle it in the future if it happens again."

"Well, there's nothing _mature _about perving on your female roommate! I'm just...I thought you were better than this, but it's only been three lousy weeks and already you brought a drunk sicko into the house _and _walked in on me topless. What kind of jerk does that?"

"I'm sorry." Troy's look was pleading.

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella switched the car into drive. "Yeah, right. Well, I'm going to my friend's dorm for the night. Have fun watching the movie by yourself. And don't you dare eat all my chips."

He let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Don't worry, your chips will be left untouched. Just promise you'll come back."

"I guess I'll have to." She shrugged. "Well, have a good night." Rolling up the window, she sped away, leaving Troy standing alone in the parking lot. She knew she would probably be considered borderline melodramatic, but she didn't care. She'd been humiliated and felt she deserved a bit of wiggle room in regards to her attitude.

The drive to Malone University's campus was silent. Upon parking in the lot designated for dorm residents and their guests, Gabriella stepped out of her car and walked to Kelsi's room. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response.

"Hey, Gabi!" Kelsi greeted, opening the door. "Come on in!"

"Hey!" Gabriella entered the dorm.

"This is my roommate Taylor," Kelsi introduced, gesturing toward the African-American girl who was sitting at one of the two desks. "Taylor, this is Gabi."

"Nice to meet you." Taylor smiled. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"Well, it's a big campus. It's not hard to miss me." Giggling, Gabriella plopped into a nearby chair.

"So, what's the problem?" asked Kelsi, sitting cross-legged on the floor beside her friend. "You never actually told me."

Gabriella took a deep breath. She wasn't quite ready to admit she roomed with a guy - especially one who was on the verge of being able to legally drink. "I just...I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged. "So, do you wanna work on bio?"

"Sure." Turning to Taylor, Kelsi asked, "We won't bother you, will we?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," came Taylor's response. "Just do your thing."

"Alright. So..." Kelsi grabbed a folder from her desk.

"Let's get started," Gabriella finished, opening up her backpack.

...

"Want me to give you anything?" Gabriella reached into her purse to pull out her wallet. She and Dave had just finished the dinner portion of their evening and were getting ready to leave the restaurant.

"No, hun." He shook his head. "I got it."

"Are you sure you don't even want me to leave the tip?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it." He rose from his seat after placing a crisp five-dollar bill on the table. "You ready?"

Nodding, she stood up and linked fingers with date, allowing him to lead her out to his car.

"So, is _That Awkward Moment _okay with you?" he asked, pulling on his seatbelt. "Or would you rather see something different?"

"No, no, no; it's fine. I've actually been wanting to watch that one."

"Great." Grabbing her small hand, he started the car.

Silence clouded the scene, making for a quiet ride. This was it. They were finally on their first official date - the first one she'd been on in all her life, nonetheless. Uncertainty worked its way into her nerves throughout the awkward drive. Could any sort of relationship actually work between them? What if he really did care about whether or not she liked to party and just acted as if he didn't in order to lead her on? He obviously enjoyed the thrill of alcohol and beer pong. Would he really be willing to give that up?

She shook her head slowly and cast a glance at him as they pulled into the parking lot. Chewing on her lip, she debated with herself as to whether or not she should bring up the topic of the disastrous party again. She didn't want to sound insecure, but she longed to hear his reassurance on the matter once more.

"Hey, Dave."

"Yeah?"

"Is it honestly cool with you that frat parties aren't really my thing?"

He shifted the vehicle into park and looked over at his date with a brimming smile. "Of course. I mean, there's plenty of other things we can do together." His eyes scanned the floor for a moment. "Like this..." Showing off a slight smile, he leaned over and captured her lips in a short, sweet kiss.

Taken by surprise, but not in the least angry, Gabriella closed her eyes, allowing her own mouth to mold in a fashion that matched his. Feeling his lips heating upon hers with their kiss - her first kiss _ever_ - her conflict with Troy, along with any uncertainties she still felt, was pushed out the window.

She nearly groaned when he pulled away. His face was still barely inches away, and his eyes captured hers with a look that made her feel like the only girl in the world. Reaching around her, he pulled a small box from the glove compartment, which was quickly deposited in the palm of her hand. She looked up at him, confusion written all over her delicate features. "Dave...what's this?"

He smirked. "What does it look like?"

"A box, duh. I know that." She rolled her eyes. "But what's it _for_?"

"For you, silly. Go ahead, open it." His invitation was backed by a gentle nudge.

Unable to contain her excitement, she flipped open the lid of the box, astonished at the sight that met her eyes. Nestled on a piece of black velvet bedding lay a silver chain with an charm that was as blue as the ocean attached to it. A smile crept onto her face as she ran her finger over the piece of jewelry. Lifting it from the box, she let it dangle in front of her face, the shiny material giving off a blissful glow. "This is too damn gorgeous," she breathed. "And too much." Placing the necklace back in its case, she handed it back to Dave. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

"But I wanted to."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes still on the gift that was now in her date's hand.

He let out a deep sigh. "Gabi, please look at me." A set of calloused fingers brushed her chin, tilting her head so that her brown eyes met his. "I know you're unsure about this. But I'm not. I like you...and I don't want to share you. This necklace, well, it's my way of asking you if we could maybe...uh...maybe be exclusive?"

Gabriella felt a glow rush into her cheeks as she bit down on her lip. This was not how she expected the night to go at all. Not that she minded, but the proposal seemed a bit sudden. This was their first official date, and already he wanted something more. She had no idea how to properly date, let alone be a girlfriend. And being _Dave's _girlfriend would really call for some high standards.

"You haven't answered me yet," he prompted with a crooked smile that only charmed Gabriella more. "So? Will you?"

"I just wasn't expecting this. I mean, it's our first real date. What if you-"

"What if I change my mind, you mean? Not gonna happen. I want you. And if I dare say so myself, I'd say that you want me too, pretty girl." He shoved the jewelry box back into her sweaty hand.

Gabriella froze. Suddenly, she felt lost. Where was her father when she needed him? It had always at this point - or even before - that she would go to him about the matter and he'd give her advice on how to handle the situation. But now she was all on her own; it was a curse in disguise. Letting out a sigh, she ran her fingers through her hair and struggled to control her racing mind. When she finally got herself together, she responded to Dave's comment by placing a quick peck onto his lips. "I want nothing more." She gave him the necklace and twisted around so that her back was facing him."Can you help me put this on?"

"Thank you," he murmured against her ear as he hooked the piece of jewelry beneath her long locks.

Putting on a smile, she turned to face him again. Her _boyfriend._ How amazing was it to be able to say that? Her eyes lit up as she studied his features. _Perfect. Absolutely perfect. And he's mine._ A sense of pride washed through her as all her doubts about the situation were discarded. Finally, after all those years of waiting, she had someone to call her own. Someone with whom she could cuddle. Someone whom she could kiss. Someone she could _love._

"So...we should probably get in there before the movie starts," Dave suggested, jabbing his thumb toward the building before them.

"Yeah, I guess we should," echoed Gabriella. She pulled on the handle to open her door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rushing out of the car, he sprinted over to the passenger side and helped his new girlfriend step out.

Giggling, she leaned against his arm and let out a contented sigh as he gently squeezed her waist. Her fingers flew to the charm around her neck, a symbol of her untrodden relationship. It was at that moment that she knew she was ready. Maybe it would take some getting used to, but she was up for the unwritten challenge of being someone's girl. And she could do it without the help of her father.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for the support you've given me so far for this story. I smile every time I see a new review, favorite, or follow. I'd like to especially thank my beta Bluebell140 for helping out. Also, I'm starting classes this week, so there probably won't be any more surprise updates. I should be running of my every other Sunday schedule from now on. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

It was nearly midnight when Gabriella arrived home from her date. The evening had been worry-free and full of bliss - a form of paradise if you will. She still couldn't believe she actually had a boyfriend. A real _boyfriend! _The only thing that kept her from questioning whether or not she was in a dream was the charm that hung about her neck.

But now it was time to jump back to reality. Praying that her roommate was already asleep, she quietly unlocked the door and stepped gingerly into the apartment.

The coast was clear.

Gently shutting the door behind her, she tiptoed to the dresser and rummaged around for nightclothes in the dark of the room, not wanting to risk waking Troy by turning on a lamp. She hadn't talked to him since their little incident, and hoped to keep it that way for the time being. Once she found what she needed, she locked herself in the bathroom to change, emerging a short while later.

Tensely, she climbed the steps to the loft, afraid to make any sudden movements. At one point she thought she was losing her footing, but she soon regained balance and completed her brief journey, all without hearing a peep from Troy.

Mission accomplished.

Climbing beneath the covers, she looked at her phone to see that she'd received a text from Dave. _Hey, have a good sleep, babe. See you tomorrow. xxx._

Her face brimming with joy at his message, she replied with, _You, too. See ya. xxx. _Tucking the phone beneath her mattress for safe keeping, she nestled into her stack of pillows. The bear Troy had given her lay abandoned at the bottom of the bed.

"Mmm," came a groan from the other side of the loft.

_Dammit, he's waking up. _Closing her eyes, she pretended to be asleep.

"Brie?"

She remained silent. _Fuck off, Troy._

"Brie?" he repeated. She heard him sit up this time.

_I'm not here. I'm not here. _She sank further into the covers and froze. When she heard him lie back down, she breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close call.

Quietness settled over the room. Gabriella slowly peeled the covers off her face, her eyes resting on the stream of moonlight that was shining through the curtains. She could predict right then that she wouldn't be sleeping well that night. It was practically impossible to do so knowing she'd be facing Troy in the morning.

Letting out a groan, she rolled onto her side, taking care not to bounce the loft for fear of her roommate waking up again. _This whole thing was a mistake, _she told herself. _A damn mistake._

...

"Morning, Brie," Troy greeted, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I made some eggs and bacon if you want any."

Shrugging, Gabriella silently picked out her clothes for the day and walked into the bathroom. After performing her daily ritual of a shower, hair styling, and makeup, she ventured out to the refrigerator.

"Brie, I made breakfast. There's enough left for you...you can probably reheat it if you're hungry."

She ignored him.

"Brie, I-"

"Shut the hell up!" she shouted, hurrying off into the main room with orange juice and a bowl of cereal.

"It was an accident, Brie. I'm telling you, it was nothing more than a pure accident. If you don't wanna hang out anymore, fine, but you at least have to talk to me." Troy slammed down his coffee mug.

"I don't _have _to do anything." Rolling her eyes, she shoved a spoonful of Frosted Flakes into her mouth.

"But you _should_," he rephrased. "I know it's awkward now, but it's only gonna get worse if there's no communication between us."

She didn't respond. It wasn't that she was still necessarily angry, she was simply mortified that the incident had happened. How was she supposed to live with and be friendly toward a guy who knew what her breasts looked like? Not to mention that he was probably either inwardly mocking their appearance or jerking off thinking about them - most likely the latter.

After finishing her breakfast, she placed her dishes in the sink and grabbed her purse, completely ignoring Troy's efforts to make conversation. It was time for her to go to work; she didn't have the time or energy to make amends, nor did she feel she was ready to. All she wanted to do was focus on getting through her shift so she could meet up with Dave again. Her _boyfriend. _The word still sounded foreign to her, but at the same time delightful. And that kiss! It had been pure heaven last night.

Shifting her car into drive, she fingered her necklace, which she had resolved to wear daily. She couldn't help but smile. If she wasn't the luckiest girl in the world, she couldn't say who was.

...

Butterflies fluttered through Gabriella's stomach as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Dave's fraternity house. The last time she'd been there hadn't been her best experience, but he had invited her to join the guys and their girlfriends for a simple dinner that evening - an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Hey, babe." The door swung open to reveal Dave standing there, a lopsided smile on his face. "Come on in."

Upon stepping into the poorly lit room, she was greeted with a friendly kiss. "Hey," she returned when he had finished the gesture.

"So...why don't we head to the dining room? I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Okay." She was a bit skeptical about meeting all the brothers, as the glimpse she'd already gotten hadn't been the most promising. However, she was willing to give them a second chance.

A chorus of welcomes met the pair as they joined the rest of the crew. _Damn, there's a lot of guys, _thought Gabriella, a streak of anxiety flashing through her.

"Alright, so you already know Brad, the president," Dave began. "And Craig."

"Good to have you back, Gabi," Craig said with a nod.

"Then we have Kevin, Colin, Seth, Zac, Ethan, Pete, Luke, Danny, Shawn, Leo, Andy, and the lazy ass Chris, who's better known to us as Scoonie." Smirking, Dave motioned toward a skinny man in hipster clothing. At first glance, he appeared to be older than the traditional college student, and gave off an uneasy vibe.

"Hey, chica." Scoonie waved at Gabriella.

"And then we have the girls," Dave went on, pointing at the group of females huddled in a small cluster beside the men. "The redhead is Jackie, the brunette is Vanessa...uh...the tall blonde in the pink top is Sarah...the short one is Ashley, the one next to her is Claudia..."

Gabriella instantly recognized Sarah as the one who had mistaken her for a man.

"...then the other brunette is Jasmine, the chunky one is Dara...the dirty blonde is Lily...the one hanging on Brad's arm is Louise..."

"...and the one with the big boobs is mine!" Scoonie shouted, grabbing a girl's arm. "Gabi, meet Sabra, AKA Fruitcake."

Gabriella stifled a giggle. Who the hell would nickname their girlfriend Fruitcake? Was the guy on crack or something?

"So, that's the bunch," Dave concluded, wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist. "What do you think?"

"They're certainly...well...unique..." she remarked, her eyes darting about the room.

"Hey, is everyone hungry?" That was Brad.

The question was answered with eager nods and exclamations of, "It's about time!"

Within the next few minutes, five boxes of pizza, a large tray of wings, and a cooler full of beer and soda were dragged into the room. After being invited to dig in, the group mobbed the table, greedily snatching up what they wanted.

"You want to sit in here or on the patio?" Dave asked Gabriella.

"The patio," Gabriella decided, not wanting to be crowded in by sluts in mini skirts and men who smelled like cigarette smoke.

After filling their plates with food, the pair headed out the back door and found a table at which to sit. It was nice out there - nothing like it had been during the party. The glowing sun hung low in the sky and a gentle breeze swept through the atmosphere, causing the peaceful water in the pool to ripple. Birds could be heard in the distance, their soft chirping a cheery accompaniment to the picturesque scene.

"Is the food good?" Dave questioned as they ate.

Gabriella nodded. "Very. I love pizza."

"Me, too." Smiling, he reached over and touched the charm that adorned her neck. "So, I see you're wearing your necklace again today."

A glow of color settled into her cheeks. "I like it."

"I'm glad to hear that." He caressed her hand with his thumb.

Finishing the last few bites of pizza, she leaned her cheek against his strong shoulder. "I'm so damn sleepy," she remarked.

"You should rest, then, hun." Placing a chaste kiss upon her lips, he ran his fingers through her hair, causing delightful shivers to crawl up her spine.

"Yo, Dave! What'cha doing out here?" called Ethan, stepping out of the house with Claudia on his arm.

"She likes quiet," Dave explained, motioning toward Gabriella.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that, buddy." Chuckling, Ethan gave Dave's arm a friendly punch.

"What's there to be sorry about? She's a nice girl whether she likes our ways or not."

It was then that Gabriella recalled Ethan as the one who had made the comment about her going skinny dipping at the party. What a jerk.

The door opened again. This time Jasmine emerged with Leo following at her heels. "Hey guys, Leo and I are going in the pool. If anyone wants to join, go ahead." She pulled her sundress off to reveal a tiny string bikini.

Biting her lip, Gabriella lifted her head and leaned back against her chair. She'd always considered herself attractive. But after seeing the other girls with their waist-length hair, prominent chests, and designer clothes, she was starting to rethink her opinion. Maybe she really wasn't as pretty as she'd made herself out to be.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Dave's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Nothing," she lied with a shrug. "I just get like this when I'm tired."

"I'm guessing you're not ready to go back to school tomorrow, then?"

"Hell no."

"Yeah. Me, neither. That bio class sucks ass. Do you know when the withdraw deadline is?"

"Sadly, I don't."

"I'll have to look into that." He sighed. "Ugh, I hate that crap."

"I'm not sure if it's the actual subject I can't stand, or the damn teacher. She's so...I don't know what the word is..."

"Bitchy?"

"Yeah, pretty much. All she does is give lectures on how we're lazy, then expects us to learn stuff. Maybe if she'd actually get her effing notes out and teach, we'd be doing better."

"Totally. She's just terrible." He paused. "Hey, wanna go to the pledges' room and put a movie in?"

"You mean...you mean a...a _bedroom?_" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"Yeah."

"I don't know..." A blush settled over her face as she chewed her lip. "I'm not that type of girl..." Her fingers reached up to touch the charm on her necklace.

"Oh, babe, not for anything like _that._ I just thought that maybe you'd prefer a cuddle on the couch and a movie to staying out here with everyone."

A sense of déjà vu enveloped Gabriella. She remembered Troy telling her something similar to that when he had invited her to spend the night in his bed. Pushing that thought away, she cast a timid smile at her boyfriend. "In that case, yes, I'd love to."

"Alright, then." Dave stood up and held out his hand, which she readily took. "Let's go."

The pledges' room proved to resemble a prison more closely than it did a bedroom. Along both walls, there were bunk beds - four of them in total. Gabriella quickly took notice that the tops of two of the bunks were filled with junk, while the bottom of one was serving as a bookshelf for the guys' textbooks. A torn couch was located beneath the small window, which sat in the center of the two walls, and a vintage TV was placed on a rickety table in front of it. The beige carpet was stained with beer while condom packets littered the tiny bits of floor that weren't covered by odds and ends.

"So, what do you think?" asked Dave. "I know it's not the best, but..."

"How many pledges are there?" She wondered, choosing not to comment on the state of the room.

"Five. There's me, Ethan, Craig, Danny, and Colin."

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"As we move up the ranks, we'll get better housing," he went on to explain. "For example, Brad, the president, and Zac, the vice president, have the largest of the bedrooms. The middle class brothers have the next biggest spaces and are arranged three or four to a room. We pledges just get this puny closet for now."

Giggling, she leaned against his arm. "Living here is better than a dorm, though."

"True." He walked over to one of the boxes and took out a stack of movies. Tossing them onto the floor, he said, "Choose one."

Her eyes scanned the scattered DVDs. "I pick...hm...I wanna watch _21 Jump Street._"

"Okay, then. Go ahead and gave a seat. I'll set it up."

Gabriella complied. Once Dave joined her, she cuddled into his side, her head falling onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt his fingers sort through her loose curls.

"Hey, babe." He reached under her chin, turning her face toward his.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just wanted to see your pretty eyes."

"You really think my eyes are pretty?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true, now would I?"

A smile beamed upon her face. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her lips only inches away from his.

"You wanna be kissed, don't you?"

"It would be nice." She giggled.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Alrighty. Can I have a kiss?"

"You certainly can." He pressed his mouth to hers.

Satisfied with the affection, she settled back against his arm, her small hands clutching his bicep. Yawning, she focused her attention on the movie, momentarily content with life.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

"Brie."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she turned her iPod off and removed her earphones. Though two weeks had passed since the bathroom incident, she still didn't feel prepared enough to carry a conversation with Troy. Many days, she opted to either hang out in the student commons at her university or visit Dave or Kelsi, often times choosing to spend the night in the latter's dorm. But today, she'd resolved to stay home and work on her psychology project, as she desperately needed to get her laundry done and do her share of the cleaning. Besides, she didn't want Troy to think she'd completely moved out.

"What?" her voice was sharp as she raised her head to face her roommate.

"This is getting ridiculous." Shaking his head, Troy knelt beside her chair.

"I gave you my share of the rent yesterday," she said flatly. "_And _you've had a peek of my boobs. What more do you want?"

"Listen. It's not a big deal. Like I said before, when you live with someone, you're bound to see them naked at one point or another. We need it just laugh it off and move on."

"Not a big deal? Troy, I was effing mortified! No one - not my mother, not my sister, not my friends - _no one _has _ever _seen my boobs. _Ever._"

"I'm sorry, Brie. It was an accident."

"Oh, and staring at my chest when my dress was wet was an accident, too?"

He shifted his gaze to the floor.

"And what about the other times I saw you checking me out? I might not have called you out on it, but I sure as hell noticed."

"Alright, I admit I did screw up there. But the whole bathroom thing was legitimately unintentional." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Letting out a sigh, she rose from her seat and climbed into the loft, where she nestled beneath her covers.

"Brie?" He followed her path, resting beside her on his stomach and rubbing her back.

"I...I don't know what to think, Troy."

"Hey, I have a chest, too, you know. Sure, yours is a little puffier, but it's still just a chest."

Gabriella fought to hold in laughter. Despite that she was angry with Troy, she couldn't help but find it strangely amusing that, out of all things, he'd chosen to describe her breasts as "puffy." She wasn't sure if she should take it as an offense or as a compliment.

"What?"

"You ass." She turned away, struggling to hide her face.

"Are you..._smiling?_"

Not being able to suppress it any longer, she let out a giggle. "Oh, Troy," she said.

"What did I do?"

"I have a 'puffy chest?' My gosh..." Her laughter grew louder.

"Hey, it was a for-lack-of-better-word moment. Don't make fun of me." He nudged her arm with his own.

Shaking her head, she remarked, "Well, I'd hate to see what you'd come up with if you had the time to think through more options."

"Maybe it'd be something like this." He sat up and pulled her close to him, his arms winding about her waist and his nose burrowing into her chocolate curls.

"Let me go!" She kicked about, struggling to free herself from his grasp.

His hold grew tighter. "Not a chance."

"Troy!"

"Come on, I'm not allowed to cuddle my little sister?" he asked, mocking anger as he relaxed his hold on her.

Gabriella silently chewed on her lip. She had a boyfriend now. Was it honest to let another man smother her?

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought you forgave me already." He pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"I did...I guess..." she admitted, taking a deep breath. "But the thing is..."

"Is what?"

Fidgeting, she struggled inwardly to find the best way to break her updated relationship status to Troy. "Well..."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he ventured softly, caressing her arm. "I'm not here to judge you."

She gave a slight nod as she touched the charm on her necklace. "Well...I...I'm dating Dave." Her mocha eyes lifted to face his cerulean ones. "As in, I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh." Disappointment was prominent in his voice. He gingerly drew his arms away from Gabriella, a forced smile appearing upon his clouded face. Rubbing the back of his neck, he added, "Congratulations, Brie."

"You don't sound happy."

"I'm just concerned. I mean, after you said he got drunk at that party, he sorta sounded reckless to me. And being your big brother, it's my job to protect you from getting hurt."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing like that is gonna happen. Dave's a sweet guy, he cares about me, and he's even cool with me skipping out on parties. It'll work out fine."

He sighed and shook his head. "If you say so."

"I know so."

"Well, then." He draped his arms around her shoulders.

Tense silence washed over the pair. For the longest time, neither of them spoke a word.

"I gotta go finish my project," Gabriella finally said, shrugging off Troy's touch.

"You don't wanna bring it up here and sit with me while I do some research?"

She shrugged and got down from the loft. "I think it would be better for me to work alone. I'm way behind on all this crap as it is." Plopping into her chair, she put her earphones in.

"Oh wait, Brie."

Letting out a sigh, she turned her music off. "What now?"

"My birthday's in a couple weeks, and I was wondering if it would be okay if my brother and his girlfriend stayed here for a few days. They really wanna come up for my party."

"And where's this party gonna be held?" She glared at him.

"Not here," he assured. "I'm renting out a spot in a hotel. I would invite you, but since you're a baby-"

"I'm not a baby! Gosh dammit, Troy."

"Well, you're too young for alcohol, aren't you?"

"I had some at the frat party."

"You naughty little girl." He smirked.

"Troy Bolton!"

"Just kidding. But it was kinda badass to do that. And illegal."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm still alive, though."

"Whatever." Grabbing his laptop, he settled against a pillow. "But getting back to our original topic, what do you think about my brother and his girlfriend visiting?"

"I don't know...I'd feel kinda weird staying in here with a second guy. And being a couple, what if they decide to do stuff?"

He chuckled. "Hell no, I'd kick them out if they even tried."

"Well, where were you planning to put everyone? There's only so much room in this tiny place."

"I was thinking that I could let them have my mattress, then we could share yours."

"Uh..."

"We don't have to snuggle or anything," he quickly assured. "I know it would probably be a little weird for that to happen since you have a boyfriend now. It would just be sleeping. We could even use separate blankets."

"You wish."

"Come on, Brie. I'm serious."

"How long would this visit last?"

"Just for a long weekend. They'd get here the Thursday before my birthday and be gone by Monday night."

Gabriella bit her lip, considering the request.

"My birthday's on the eighteenth," he continued. "So they'd come the seventeenth and leave the twenty-first."

"I don't know. I mean, I have my effing midterms then. I'm not sure that I wanna deal with extra people in the house. Why can't they find a hotel?"

"They just moved in together. Money's a problem for them right now."

She inwardly groaned. "I really don't know. You're stretching my damn limits here."

"Please, Brie? He's my brother. Besides, we'll be out of the house most of the time; he likes to get around when he visits me. And you'll get along with his girlfriend. She's real sweet."

"Here. I'll make you a deal. If you bring them here, then I get to have my best friend stay for a week over the Christmas break."

"Is this something I'm gonna regret agreeing to?" Troy eyed his roommate suspiciously.

"No! Sharpay's a fun person. I think you'd like her."

"Do you swear on that one?"

"To hell and back."

"Those are strong words, little sister. Strong words," he remarked with a smile.

"But I'm telling the truth!" She put on an irresistible pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

He let out a deep sigh. "Fine, then. It's a deal."

...

The date of the guests' arrival came quickly. Due to the busy week of midterm exams, Troy and Gabriella hadn't found enough time to properly tidy the cluttered apartment. There were still used paper plates scattered about, balled up socks behind the couch, and a stain of cherry coke beside the TV - all of which they were trying to take care of in the half hour prior to the newcomers' arrival.

"Ugh, fuck this shit," Gabriella cursed, rubbing carpet cleaner on the tainted floor. "Who's bright idea was it to bring soda out here?"

"Not mine," Troy replied, shaking his head. He was tossing socks into the laundry basket.

She cursed again, but this time under her breath. The color was hardly lifting.

"Uh...Brie..."

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure this is yours."

Gabriella lifted her head to see him pinching the strap of a lacy bra between two fingers, the remainder of the garment dangling above the ground. "Oh." She stood up. "Give it to me."

"Woah, this thing's tiny," he remarked as he examined the lingerie.

Slouching, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just hand it over."

"Fine." He tossed her the garment.

She walked over to the dresser. After shoving her bra into a drawer, she resumed her duty of scrubbing the carpet.

"Oh, Brie."

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking...I know there's gonna be alcohol at my party tomorrow and all, but I'd hate for you to miss out. So if you wanna come, you're invited. I'll even buy you your own cherry coke since you're a baby and-"

"Shut the hell up!" She threw a soiled paper towel in his face.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. I just thought I'd make the offer." He shrugged.

"I'll come, but I just wish you'd stop calling me a damn baby."

"That's what you are." He snuck up behind Gabriella and poked her side.

"Troy!" she scolded, turning around to slap his hand.

"Hey, that's not nice."

"Well, I don't give a crap." She stuck her tongue out.

"I know you don't, you little rebel. Now come help me get the mattresses ready. I'll work on the stain with you when we're done."

"Okay." Relieved to have a break from her duty, she helped grab the freshly washed bedding and followed him up to the loft. "So...how are we doing this?"

"I thought the company could have my bedding, then I'll use the extra blanket and you can have your duvet. Then, I was thinking maybe we could sort of make our own little spaces here so it won't be too awkward sharing."

"Sounds fair." After assisting her roommate in setting up the guests' bed, Gabriella arranged her pile of pillows to fit into the corner closest to the wall. Her duvet lay folded in two on top of the crisp sheets, her bear resting on top of it. On Troy's half, she placed his single pillow near the rail. The throw blanket that was usually slung over the back of the couch sat beneath it. "Hey, how does this look?"

He lifted his head from his spot beside the carpet stain, which he had volunteered to start working on again while she finished preparing the beds. "Good."

"Great, then." She descended the stairs. "The only thing I need to ask you to do is to please wear a damn shirt to bed. I don't wanna sleep beside a half-naked man."

"I think I can manage that," he chucked.

_Knock, knock!_

"That must be them." Troy jumped up and rushed to greet his guests. "Mike!" He gave his brother a fist pump. "Come on in and check out my place. You, too, Allie."

Gabriella looked at the newcomers curiously. There was no doubt that Mike was related to Troy; they both shared the same muscular build, the same hair, and the same striking blue eyes. However, Mike was noticeably taller than his younger brother. In regards to Allie, she was also tall, reaching up to her boyfriend's shoulder in height. Her shoulder-length blonde curls lay loose and her soft features were accented with a coating of complimentary make-up. To Gabriella's relief, there were no apparent signs of them being unruly.

"So...this is my roommate, crazy little sister, best girl friend...whatever you wanna call her," Troy introduced. As he approached Gabriella, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Her name's Gabriella, but I just use Brie for short. She also goes by Gabi. Brie, meet my brother Mike and his girlfriend, Allie."

Shrugging off Troy's touch, Gabriella smiled politely and shook both Mike and Allie's hands. "Sorry about the crap in here," she apologized. "We're messy."

"Yeah, _someone _decided to bring a full bottle of cherry coke out here." Troy nudged his roommate.

"I can tell," Mike observed, staring at the conspicuous mark on the floor. "You'd better hide that from the landlord," he added with a chuckle.

"If we can't get it out, I'm blaming her." Troy playfully tugged Gabriella's ponytail.

"You will not!" came the brunette's protest.

"See?" Troy said, addressing his brother. "I told you she was a feisty one."

"Well, now I see what you mean." Mike smiled. "But I'm sure you guys have a lot of fun. I mean that in the most platonic way possible, just to make things clear."

"We've had our ups and downs," Troy responded. "But we're managing. Right, Brie?"

Gabriella nodded.

"So anyway, Mike, do you want some help unloading your car?" offered Troy.

"Sure, bro." The oldest Bolton then turned to his girlfriend. "Allie, you can stay here and hang with Gabi. Troy and I will be back soon."

"Alright," Allie agreed.

"Here, come sit down," Gabriella invited, shoving the leftover things off the couch.

"Thanks." Giving Gabriella a warm smile, Allie plopped down onto one of the cushions.

"I'll go get some stuff to drink. Do you like cherry coke?"

"No. I'm actually a dietician and personal trainer, so I'm a bit of a health nut. I just thought I'd throw that out there now so you'd have a fair warning about my pickiness. But a glass of ice water would be nice."

"Okey-dokey." Gabriella headed to the kitchen, returning a moment later with a cup in her hand. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Leaning forward, Allie accepted the glass. After taking a few sips from it, she placed it on the coffee table. "So, what are you doing? Are you in school, are you working..."

Sitting down, Gabriella answered, "I'm in school for psychology. It's my first semester, so I guess I'll kind of be stuck there for a hell of a long time."

"It'll go faster than you think. I just graduated two years ago, and to be honest, I actually miss it. It's nice having all the vacation time and such that comes with being a student."

"I'd rather be a bum and not do anything at anytime. A lifetime of TV and junk food? Yes, please."

"Tell me you and Troy have at least _something_ healthy in here." Allie gritted her teeth.

"Uh...maybe. I'm not actually sure. Like I said, we're messy."

"I can help you get things organized while I'm here. That is, if you want."

"Sure! That would be pretty damn awesome. I have midterms this week, so it's kind of crazy right now."

"Perfect. I'll get started while you're gone tomorrow, then."

Just then, a clunking sound was heard at the door. "Can you let us in, Brie?" Troy's voice called.

"Coming!" Hopping up, Gabriella sprinted over to let the two men in. Both of them had their hands packed with luggage.

"Okay," Troy began, setting down his share of the packages. "As you guys can probably tell, the setup in here is kinda tight. But I think Brie and I worked everything out. We have both our mattresses up on the loft; you guys can share mine, which is the one in the back, and I'll share with Brie."

"Sounds like a plan." Mike added his things to the pile.

"Hey, Troy," Gabriella broke in. "I gotta go to the library for a while. I need to finish up a little bit of studying for my bio test tomorrow." She twirled her key ring on her finger. "Then I'm gonna go out for ice cream with Dave."

"You aren't sticking around for dinner?" Troy said.

"I was just gonna pick something up on my way and eat while I worked."

"Oh. Well, good luck, then."

"If there is such a thing when it comes to tests." Sighing, she stepped around the luggage and made her way to the door. "See you guys all later. Bye!"

A chorus of good-byes echoed after her as she left the apartment. Mike and Allie seemed nice enough to her; the only problem she had was the latter's health freak tendencies, but she could certainly live with that for a few days. The solitary worry she had now was getting through her biology exam.

Now _that _would be a challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

"So, you gonna be my dance partner tonight?" Troy asked as he climbed behind the wheel of his car. It was the evening of his party, which Gabriella had eventually agreed to attend.

"In your dreams," she replied, adjusting her cardigan. She'd invited Dave to come along with her, but he already had a commitment with the fraternity. Therefore, she didn't have a date for the night.

"Come on, Brie. I don't have a girl. And it'll just be dancing. As friends. I swear."

"Fine. But don't expect me to be attached to your hip all night." She playfully nudged his arm as he pulled up to a red light.

"I won't. But seeing how you don't know any of the guests other than Mike and Allie..." He shot her a grin.

"Shut up."

The remainder of the drive was quiet. Upon reaching the designated hotel, the pair stepped out of the car and began unloading the party supplies from the trunk.

"You alright in those shoes, Brie?" Troy wondered, looking down at the tall pair of pumps Gabriella was wearing.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine. _I'm not helpless, you know."

"Well, they look like a recipe for disaster to me." He slung a bag onto his arm.

Ignoring his remark, she closed the trunk lid.

"Let's go." He led her into the building and over toward the vicinity he had reserved, which proved to be quite larger than she had pictured. The front half of the arena was finely carpeted, with six round tables set up near a bar-style counter. An open space bordered with leather couches was on the opposite side, evidentially reserved for dancing. Separated from the rest of the area by a short staircase, a large pool lay nestled in the center of a series of beach chairs. A bubbling hot tub was situated against the back wall, complete with cup holders along its rim.

"So...are we decorating all this?" Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yup. But don't worry, Mike and Allie will be here in an hour or so to help."

"I don't think that'll be soon enough," she giggled, kicking off her shoes. There would be no way she'd be able to run around preparing things in six inch heels.

"Well, why don't we just get started?" He pulled a pack of red and white streamers from one of the bags. "I wanted to put some of these along the edges of the counter and some on the wall above it."

She crinkled her nose as she studied the indicated space. "And how will we reach that high?"

"We'll use that little ladder." He motioned toward the back wall, along which a tiny ladder - if it could even be called that - was resting.

"Are you serious? That thing's no bigger than a step-stool!" She shook her head. "I mean, it might help you, but it sure as hell won't do much for me."

"You're such a cupcake," he teased, wrapping his arms about her waist and lifting her off the ground.

"I'm a _what?_" she questioned, struggling to release herself from Troy's grip.

"A cupcake." He smiled as he set her down and placed a hand on top of her head. "As in, you're small."

"For goodness sake, Troy! You're acting like I'm a damn midget or something!"

"Well, would you prefer 'shorty?'"

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "You're such an ass sometimes."

"Alright. Then cupcake it is."

...

The celebration began at seven o' clock. By then, the tables had been covered with tablecloths, a variety of beverages along with pizza, breadsticks, and salad had been placed on the counter, and towels were stacked beside the pool. Fluorescent disco lights shone over the room, creating an animated glow. In a way, Gabriella was reminded of the fraternity party; however, this scenery looked less wild, less threatening, and more cheerful.

"Hey, Chad!" Troy called out, waving to his afro-headed friend from behind the counter.

Gabriella chewed on her lip, remembering all too well the incident in which her roommate had brought Chad home drunk.

"Hey, Troy!" Chad returned.

"So, this is my roommate, Brie. But you can call her Gabi." Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "I know you guys kind of got off to a rough start, but I hope you'll learn to get along."

Chad snorted. "I don't even remember her. I was too wasted that night. But it's good to meet you, Gabs." He gave her a fist pump, then stepped back and crinkled his nose. "Are you sure you guys aren't dating? You look awfully comfortable to me."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, who shook his head. "I told you before, she's just my little sister."

"Whatever." Chad shrugged as he grabbed a can of beer.

As the rest of the guests rolled in, Gabriella was introduced to them. Besides Mike, Allie, and Chad, there was Jason and his girlfriend Martha - both of whom proved to be pleasant and easy-going - a gentleman called Zeke, and a brunette girl named Brooke. In addition, a handful of Troy's cousins also showed up, all of them displaying the signature Bolton charm that both Troy and Mike possessed.

"Alright, guys. Thanks for coming out tonight," Troy spoke once everyone had gotten settled in. "Please help yourselves to the food and drinks. Later on, we'll be having some dancing and time to hang out in the pool. I hope you all have a good time, and if you don't...well...you'll have to take it up with me, I guess."

A few chuckles sounded throughout the room.

"So, do you eat pizza?" Gabriella asked as she walked up to the counter with Allie. The two had been chatting together prior to Troy's announcement.

"Nope." The blonde shook her head. "I'm just having salad and breadsticks."

"How can you live like that?" Gabriella loaded her plate with two slices of pizza, a handful of breadsticks, and a dusting of salad.

Allie laughed. "I'm just used to it, I guess."

Wrinkling her nose, Gabriella poured herself a large cupful of cherry coke.

"Hey, Brie."

Gabriella turned to see Troy standing beside her with a mixer in his hand. "Why do you have to tease me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your drink. I'm jealous."

Troy sighed. "Here. Give me your cup."

She handed her beverage to him and watched as he poured the barest bit of tequila into it. "Oh, gosh, you're gonna let a baby drink that?"

"Well, it's better than hearing whining all night." Shrugging, he handed the soda back to her. "But I gotta warn you that if the cops come and get me, it'll be your fault."

Rolling her eyes, she playfully kicked his shin. "Yeah, right."

"Ouch! Those heels are painful."

"Well, I guess that's just something you'll have to get used to." She stuck out her tongue before following Allie to a table.

The meal went by slowly, as it was filled with talking and laughter. When everybody had finally taken their last bites, Troy turned on the stereo, implying that it was time for dancing. Gabriella watched as everyone paired up, instantly feeling lost without Dave to grab as her partner.

"Brie, you promised," Troy said, walking up to her.

"I didn't _promise,_" she insisted. "I just...I just agreed under pressure."

"Well, you still said you'd do it." One of his arms wrapped around her small waist while the other gripped her sweaty fingers.

Letting out a sigh, she moved onto the dance floor, allowing him to guide her in a series of steps. Luckily, the first few songs were upbeat. But naturally, the time for slow dancing eventually came about. Now this would be awkward.

"It's just like a cuddle," Troy assured, letting go of his partner's hand and hugging her close to him.

Her heart beating faster, Gabriella leaned forward, her arms cautiously fastening about his neck. Biting her lip, she shied away from his gaze, which was nearly level with her own due to her heels.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His fingers caressed her dark curls.

"Ugh...my feet hurt," she fumbled. "I think I'm gonna go sit out for a while."

"Just take your shoes off, then. I don't mind you dancing barefoot."

"Maybe you don't, but I'd prefer not to have my damn toes crushed. I'll just go sit for a while." Breaking free from his hold, she ventured over to a table and removed her pumps. _Oh, shit, _she thought to herself, rubbing her thumb over a rising blister on her heel.

"You okay?"

She lifted her eyes to see Troy seating himself beside her. "I'm fine. It's just my retarded feet pulling crap on me."

"Want me to rub them?" he offered.

"Eww, hell no. That's disgusting, Troy." She pulled her phone from her purse and opened her text messages. Seeing that there was one from Dave, she smiled. _Hey hun, how's it going? xxx._

_It's alright, thanks for checking, babe. xxx, _she wrote back.

"You want anything?" Troy asked.

"No, I'm fine. Go enjoy your party."

"But I wanted to slow dance."

"Then ask someone else." She chewed on her lip. "I'm actually gonna go get into my bikini and soak in the hot tub for a while. Where's the bathroom?"

"There's one against the wall in the pool area."

"Okay." Stretching, she rose from her seat and drew a floral print bikini from her purse. "Come with me, I need you to tie it."

"What?"

"Not _inside_," she clarified, rolling her eyes. "Just wait out by the door and I'll come out when I'm ready."

"Alright, then." He followed her to the bathroom and leaned against the wall to wait.

Gabriella quickly changed, then stepped out into the room, her hands holding up the top so it wouldn't fall down. "Tie it tight," she told him. "I don't need it falling off in front of everyone."

After fumbling with the strings for a while, Troy finally managed to fasten the top. However, it was secured in more of a tangled mess than a neat bow. "There you go."

"Thanks." Grabbing a towel, she headed over to the hot tub and climbed in, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Hey, it's swimming time!" Chad broke away from his dance partner and, removing his clothes to reveal a pair of swimming trunks beneath his pants, did a cannonball into the pool. "Come on, Troy!"

Gabriella groaned. She'd hoped for some peace and quiet before the others joined in, but now that wish was ruined.

"I'll be there in a minute!" called Troy.

Soon enough, the rest of the guests abandoned the slow dancing and gathered around the pool. From the hot tub, Gabriella could see that Mike, Troy, and a few of their cousins were having a diving contest, while the rest of the group was either chatting or playing water volleyball.

"Brie, come join us!" Troy called.

"I don't wanna," Gabriella shouted back.

"Aww, come on." To her dismay, Troy walked over and climbed into the bubbling water with her. His dripping hair was hanging in his eyes and his prominent muscles were glistening with droplets.

_Damn, he has a nice body. _Chewing on her lip, Gabriella looked down at the foam surrounding her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I had a hard week and I just wanna relax for a while. I'll join you guys later."

Troy looked about, his eyes eventually resting on Gabriella's stomach. "You have your belly button pierced?" he asked, reaching out to touch her belly bar.

"Troy!" she scolded, pushing his hand away.

"Sorry." He reached up to rub the back of his neck. "I...I was just curious. You don't seem like the type of girl who'd have something like that."

"Well, I am. My sister took me to get it when I was sixteen. We told our parents I was just going along to support her while she had it done. Imagine their faces when we both came home with belly bars in." She giggled. "My dad almost killed us right then and there - her for taking me, and me for getting the piercing."

"What a badass." He shook his head. "I'm guessing you weren't supposed to wear bikinis, either?"

"Nope. But I did anyway, and I still do. Nothing bad has ever come from it." She unconsciously leaned on Troy's arm. "As long as my boobs, ass, and crotch aren't showing, I really don't see anything wrong."

He chuckled. "You're funny, Brie."

"Thank you. I try to be." She gave him a small smirk before allowing her fingers to caress the familiar charm she wore about her neck, reminding her of Dave. It was a bummer that he hadn't been able to make it to the party. She would've enjoyed attending a social event with him that didn't involve the fraternity.

"Are you tired already?" Troy laid his head on top of hers.

"I've _been _tired. Now let me rest. Like I said, I had a tough week."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," she snapped. "It's just that midterm crap that threw me off. But it's over now, so there's nothing to discuss. All I need is some alone time."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now go back to your friends."

"But you are my friend." He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't be cheesy. Just go. All I've wanted this week was a damn bubble bath, and since we only have a shower, this is the closest thing I could get. Please let me enjoy it."

"Well, okay. Suit yourself." Shrugging, he stood up and got out of the hot tub. "We'll all be in the pool if you wanna hang out."

Gabriella didn't reply. Instead, she laid back and closed her eyes, her mind tuning out the sound of the group behind her.

...

"Hey Brie, are you okay with renting a room here for the night?" Troy queried with a yawn. It was nearly three in the morning, and the last of the guests had just left.

"Sure." Pulling her towel more tightly around her, Gabriella sank into one of the couches. She hadn't bothered to change out of her bikini yet, and as a result was growing chilly.

"The janitors will take care of this mess in the morning," he said, scanning the room. "All we gotta do is take the food, drinks, and gifts with us." Letting out a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna head up to the lobby. You wait here."

"Okay." She closed her eyes as she waited for her companion to return. When he did, she let out a groggy mumble and rose from her seat. "Where are we staying?"

"In one of those small rooms down the hall. It's right by the one Mike and Allie have."

"Great, so we'll be hearing them getting it on all night?"

"Brie! You have the filthiest mind, don't you?"

She shrugged as she picked up a few of the bags that were scattered about.

"You okay?" Troy cast her a sympathetic look while loading his own arms up with things.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

She hesitated. She _wasn't _okay. She hadn't been okay all night. The thing was that she and Dave had gotten into a disagreement the night they'd gone out for ice cream. While she hadn't revealed to him that her roommate was a guy, she had told him that Troy was a good friend of hers, and that she was going to his birthday party. Upon hearing the news, he had grown jealous, saying that he didn't like the idea of her being close with a man other than himself. Although she hadn't shown any outward signs of hurt in front of him, she truly was pained at the thought that he might not fully trust her. However, she didn't feel that she should bother Troy with her boyfriend troubles.

"Yes," she finally said, giving a slight nod.

"Okay, then." Shrugging, he led her to their designated room and pulled the key from his pocket. Upon opening the door, a space not even half the size of their apartment was revealed, the only pieces of furniture being a lone bed in the center of the area and a chair situated in the corner.

"I don't have anything to wear to bed," Gabriella suddenly realized as she dropped her packages.

"Here." Troy closed the door and laid his things down. He then took off the t-shirt he'd put on after swimming and handed it to her. "I'll sleep in my swim trunks, you take my shirt."

She raised her eyebrows. "_Just _a shirt?"

"It'll be like a nightgown. I promise."

"But..."

"Here. Take my boxers, too," he offered, picking the piece of clothing from one of the bags and handing it to her.

"That'll be better. Thanks." Biting her lip, she stepped into the bathroom, where she took a quick shower and dressed in Troy's boxers and shirt. _Damn, I look like I just had sex, _she thought, looking at her reflection. _Oh well, it'll do for now. _Shrugging, she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"Hey Brie, you okay with sharing, or would you rather me sleep on the floor?" Troy asked from the bed once she had emerged into the main space.

"I'll share." Under normal circumstances, she'd be hesitant to sleep in the same bed as him when he was shirtless. But at that point, she didn't even think twice. Not only was she exhausted, she also felt that she could use someone to snuggle up with.

"Come on in, then." He shifted over, allowing her space to lie down.

Without saying a word, Gabriella crawled beneath the covers and nestled against Troy's chest, being sure the blanket was wrapped around her bare legs so as to avoid direct contact with his.

"What's up, cupcake?" Turning off the bedside lamp, he wrapped a strong arm about her waist.

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, she replied, "I'm just a little chilly, that's all."

"You sure? You seemed a bit off tonight. And it's not like you to wanna cuddle in bed."

"I'm fine. Like I said, I'm cold." It really wasn't a total lie; the room did have a frosty edge to it.

"Alright. Well, good-night, Brie."

"Night, Troy." Closing her eyes, she snuggled further into him as she considered her latest worries. _Maybe in the morning I'll ask him what he thinks, _she told herself, referring to Troy. _I mean, he's a guy. He'd know what's going through Dave's head, right? _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

Morning came. After changing back into the clothes they'd worn at the party, Troy and Gabriella loaded Troy's car and headed home, Gabriella debating whether or not to mention her relationship troubles to him on the way. She knew he'd offer advice if she asked him for it, but her pride and stubbornness was holding her back from initiating the conversation. After all, she _had _told herself she could handle the commitment alone. It was time for her to be an adult and follow through with her self-promise.

"Mike and Allie are still out?" she guessed as she followed her roommate into the vacant apartment.

"Yup. Mike texted me to say they were going out for breakfast." Rubbing the back of his neck, Troy opened one of his dresser drawers and selected a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "By the way, I'm gonna quick shower up and have a shave. See you in ten."

"See you." While he was in the bathroom, Gabriella took the liberty of putting on a pair of cupcake print pajama pants, mismatched ankle socks, and a lined camisole with a sweatshirt on top. Sighing, she drew her hair into a sloppy bun and headed into the kitchen to pour herself cereal. After grabbing a glass of milk to go along with it, she curled up on the couch, where she flipped through the TV channels until she found something appealing.

Once her breakfast was gone, she climbed to the loft and snuggled underneath her covers, her eyes still glued to the episode of _Dance Moms _she'd put on. She hardly even noticed Troy walking into the room and up the stairs to join her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he greeted.

"Hey," she mumbled in response, leaning against the railing.

Smirking, he slid in next to her. "I see you have pants to match your nickname."

"Troy, stop." She kicked his foot.

"Hey, it's cute. I like it." He secured his arms about her waist and sat back against the wall, placing her beside him as he did so.

"What the hell? This is so not cool!" She tried in vain to pry his hands away.

"Come on. You need some more cuddle time with your big brother." He pulled her duvet over the both of them. "I can tell last night wasn't enough for you."

Letting out a groan of defeat, she leaned against his arm. This was it. This was her chance to ask him his advice on her situation with Dave. Fidgeting, she chewed on her lip.

"You know, I never did buy your story about being cold last night," he continued. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

_Shit, he's a mind reader now_. "Well...yeah."

"Go on."

Biting her lip again, she played with the edge of the blanket. "Well...I don't wanna sound like a whiny bitch or anything...but the problem is...well..."

She felt him begin to rub circles on her back.

"I just feel like Dave doesn't trust me," she finally blurted out.

"And why's that?"

"He got jealous when I told him I was going to your party. He said he didn't appreciate me being close to another guy and all that crap."

"Does he know you live with me?" He tucked the covers more tightly around her and gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't told him. Hell, I haven't told any of my new friends. I don't wanna sound like a whore." She bit her lip again.

"Brie, I don't want to offend you or anything, but it sounds like you and Dave have poor communication. I mean, if I had a girlfriend, I'd want her to tell me right away if she was living with another guy. Not because I wouldn't like it, but because I think it's something that I'd deserve to know as her significant other."

"But it didn't feel like the right time. I just...I just don't know what to do." She let her face fall into her palms, struggling to keep the threatening tears from falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay." Drawing her into his chest, he kissed her hair. "First relationships are a pain in the ass. But you'll get used to it. You'll smooth things out."

She took deep breaths as she hugged Troy's neck, forcing herself not to cry. _I'm not a baby. I'm not a baby. I can handle this._

"Here," he said when the embrace broke. "What do you say I go out and buy some Dairy Queen? Would that make you feel better?"

"I'm not _that _upset," she scoffed, her familiar toughness emerging once more. "But hey, I'm not gonna refuse free food."

He chuckled. "All right, then. I'll go. You just stay comfy in your jammies here."

"Okay." Lying down, she took her phone from beneath her mattress and opened her Twitter. As she scrolled through, she saw that Dave had posted a photo of the two of them along with a tweet that read, _Missing my baby girl._

_You, too, _she tweeted back with a smile. Satisfied by the fact that he'd acknowledged her, she closed the app and pulled up a game of Flappy Bird.

"Hey, Gabi."

Gabriella jumped at the sound of Allie's greeting as she and Mike stepped through the door. "Gosh, you scared the crap out of me."

Allie laughed. "Sorry. It was just that the door was unlocked so we thought we wouldn't bother you by knocking."

"It's fine. No harm done." Stretching, Gabriella sat up.

Mike glanced about the room. "Where's Troy?"

"He went to buy some Dairy Queen for us."

"For me, too?" Mike wondered.

"Nope, just for the two of us. Sorry." A smirk spread across Gabriella's face.

"Babe," Allie cut in, turning toward her boyfriend. "You had enough junk last night. I don't know why you're worrying about ice cream." She gently slapped his arm.

"Because it's good!" came Mike's protest. Turning toward Gabriella, he asked, "Do you guys wanna be alone when he comes back or-"

"No." The brunette shook her head. "You can stay."

It wasn't long before Troy walked through the door holding two ice cream blizzards. After greeting Mike and Allie, who were relaxing on the couch, he ascended the stairs and joined Gabriella in the loft. "Here." He handed her one of the cups. "Still watching TV?"

"Nope. Mike and Allie put in a movie." She shoved a spoonful of blizzard into her mouth. "But I have another idea."

"And what's that?"

"Would you rather. I ask you two things and-"

"I know, Brie. I've played this before."

"Okey, dokey." She crawled over to sit beside him, her head leaning against his arm. "So...would you rather write a novel or direct a movie?"

"Write a novel."

"Nerd."

"Cupcake." He twirled a stray piece of her hair around his finger.

She glanced back at him and rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Fine." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "So, would you rather go to an all-night party or spend the evening in a hot bubble bath?"

"You're just trying to torment me, aren't you?" She crossed her arms, feigning anger.

"Not really. I'm honestly curious about your answer."

"I doubt that. But to make you happy, let's see...I'll pick the bath." She took another bite of ice cream. "Now answer me this. Would you rather be stranded on an island or stranded on the moon?"

"Island. No-brainier right there."

"Come on, the moon would be damn awesome."

"Well, maybe I don't feel that way. "

"You're no fun."

The game continued while Troy and Gabriella finished their blizzards, leaving the latter in a fresh, lighthearted mood. Maybe what her and Dave really needed had been a small break. After all, they'd been seeing each other nearly every day since they were made official.

Then she considered Troy's comment. _Poor communication. _That could be true. How much did she know about Dave anyway? Not much. Sure, she was familiar with a few odds and ends, but beyond that, she was blind. And did he know her any better? No.

"Troy?" she asked suddenly. She was lying on her stomach, her chin resting on her hands.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his laptop.

"How can I get to know Dave more?"

"Talk. And I don't mean with his frat brothers and everyone else around. I mean alone. Go to a quiet restaurant, take a walk, bring him here...my ex and I used to go on a walk every Sunday. It was great for bonding."

Gabriella chewed on her lip. "Could I maybe bring him here for dinner?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Troy, you do realize I'm asking you to have the house to myself for a night, right?"

"That's fine. I can go find a friend to stay with." He shrugged, then leaned over and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Just don't have sex. Trust me. You need to do a lot more bonding before-"

"Shut up. You're sounding like my dad again."

"I'm only trying to help."

"But your 'help' is damn embarrassing. I already had this kind of talk with my parents a hell of a lot of times. I don't need to hear it again."

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'm gonna get ready to go. Mike and I are going to the gym for some one-on-one basketball before he goes home tomorrow."

"And I'm not invited?"

"You're a girl," he said, gently tapping her nose. "We're having guy time."

"I bet I could kick your ass if I tried." Her eyes glistened with playfulness.

"A little cupcake like you? I don't know about that."

She slapped his chest. "Shut the hell up."

"Well, I hope you realize I'll be taking up your offer in the future."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"The truth will be shown soon enough. Now, I'll see you later." He gave her a brief hug before climbing down the loft. "Feel free to have some leftover pizza if you get hungry."

"Will do." She smiled. "Oh, and Troy?"

He looked up. "Yeah?"

She hurried over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her body pressing against his. "Thanks for helping me figure out this crappy relationship stuff."

"Oh, it was nothing." Shrugging, he returned the embrace.

"Seriously, though. You made me feel better."

"Glad to hear." Rubbing the back of his neck, he added, "Well, I'm gonna get my stuff together to go now. If you need more big brother cuddles, I'll be happy to accept some in bed tonight."

"Na, I think I'm good now." She dismissed the invitation with a wave of her hand.

"Alright. Well, the offer will still be good if you change your mind."

"You wish."

...

"Troy, what would you want to eat if you were having dinner at a girl's house?" Gabriella asked, plopping down on the couch beside her roommate. She had just finished cleaning the bathroom in preparation for Dave's visit the following evening.

"Well, pasta would be nice, but that's just me. If you're wondering what to make for Dave, then why don't you ask him what his favorite food is?" Troy suggested.

"Okay. But what should I do about a table? I can't have a guy over and expect him to eat on the couch."

"Here." He stood up and made his way toward the pair of desks that sat along the wall. "How about we push these together and throw a tablecloth on top of them? I think I still have some extras left from my party."

"But what about chairs?" She rose to join him. "I can't use these crappy desk seats." Silently, she cursed herself for agreeing to Troy's initial proposal of forgoing a dining area.

"Why not?"

"Cause it looks trashy."

"But he won't mind if he really cares about you."

"But I care about him." She jabbed a finger into her chest. "The place looks bad enough as it is, and I don't wanna be more unfair to him. He's used to eating at a real table. It's pathetic to not even have that much for him here."

"Relax, Brie. It'll be fine. Stop stressing out over it."

"You don't get it. He's not just a guy friend like you are, he's a _boyfriend._" She rolled her eyes. "And my first boyfriend, too. I can't fuck this up."

"That brings me back to my original point. If he's a good boyfriend, he'll care about you enough not to mind the setup of your home."

She shook her head and groaned as her face fell into her palm. It was times such as these that she wished Sharpay were there. Being the style expert that she was, Sharpay would know exactly what to do to get the tiny space in order.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Troy gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You're not helping."

"I'm trying."

"But this isn't helpful!" she snapped, shooting an angry glare in his direction.

"I'm sorry. But I really am trying." He moved in front of her and, placing his hands on her arms, looked into her distraught eyes. "But please, listen when I say that he shouldn't be so materialistic. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt. Because you know, if he hurts you, I'll need to kick his sorry ass. Nobody messes with my little sister."

She bit her lip.

A smile crept across his face. "Give me a hug, Brie."

Letting out a sigh, she wrapped her arms about his waist, her head nestling into his chest. As he enveloped her, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the repetitive pounding inside her head.

"You're my favorite girl, you know that?"

"Shut up," she mumbled into his t-shirt.

"Shut up," Troy mocked, lifting her up and carrying her to the couch. Gently tossing her onto the cushions, he said, "Play Wii with me." Mike, Allie, and his parents had put their money together to buy a Wii for him to put in the apartment, which he'd gotten set up the day before.

"But I kind of need to finish working out all this stuff for Dave."

"Hakuna matata."

"What?"

"It means no worries...for the rest of your days." He grinned and handed her a Wii controller. "But on a more serious note, Brie, you really shouldn't get all worked up about things like this. It's not good for you."

She groaned. "Maybe you should be less focused on my life. That can't be good for _you_." She handed the controller back to him and climbed up to the top of the loft. Hugging her bear, she buried her face into a fluffy pillow.

"Brie?"

"I just wanna be left alone," She cringed as she curled into a ball. Now wasn't the time to have fun with Troy and forget her feelings. Now was the time to reflect on them silently and consider how to address the problem.

"Okay, then. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen getting myself some dinner."

Gabriella hardly heard him. She placed a hand on her waist, suppressing a moan. Her time of the month had always been bad for her, but lately, stress had made it nearly unbearable. It was days such as these that she hated being a woman. Cursing inwardly, she resumed her thoughts on how to handle her boyfriend's visit.

...

"Brie? Hey, Brie, you okay?"

Gabriella's eyes shot open to see Troy kneeling beside her, his fingers on her arm. She must have drifted off to sleep earlier.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"I...I don't feel good," she blurted out, touching her head with one hand and her stomach with the other.

"What's wrong? Can I get you anything?"

"Uh...pajama pants. And a tank top and hoodie."

"Coming right up."

"And...and my pills. The ones in the bathroom that I don't let you touch."

"It's a women's problem, isn't it?" he guessed.

She gave a small nod.

"You know, every day, I find more and more reasons why I'm glad to be a man. And no offense or pun intended, but this is one of them."

"Offense not taken. I can sure as hell understand why."

Giving her a small smile, Troy climbed down from the loft, quickly returning with the requested items and a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Now go away."

"What?"

"I'm gonna change. Go away." She gently punched his arm.

"Alright. I'm out, then." He disappeared into the bathroom.

After slipping into her new clothes, Gabriella swallowed her pills and snuggled beneath the covers. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps.

"You feeling better now, Brie?" Troy asked. He was in a pair of sweatpants; his hair was damp, his face freshly shaven, and his top half bare.

She shrugged. "Kind of."

He quickly pulled on a t-shirt, then ventured up the stairs to sit beside her. "I take that to mean you're still not in the best condition?"

"Yeah. I basically feel like someone's repeatedly jabbing a damn knife my stomach, my head is throbbing, my back is sore, and my boobs hurt like hell."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he asked, "Do you want some company? I can stay and talk for a little while if you like."

"No need. I just wanna rest." She yawned. "But could you put in a movie for me?"

"Sure. What do you wanna watch?"

"_Neighbors._ And I also want an extra blanket."

"Alright, then. Let me get that for you."

"Thanks. I'm gonna quick run and take care of my uh...girl stuff." She dragged herself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. After completing what she needed to do, she washed her hands and shuffled toward the door, only to be stopped by the metallic feeling of sickness rising in her throat.

"Brie? You okay in there?" came Troy's voice, followed by a gentle knock.

"Get me a hair tie," Gabriella choked out as she knelt over the toilet.

"What's wrong?" he queried softly, entering the small room and grabbing a stretched out hair tie from the counter. Bending down behind her, he gathered her long, loose curls into a makeshift ponytail and fastened it.

"I...I didn't eat anything with my pills. And my headache made it worse and I just..." She broke off as another bout of sickness overtook her body.

"Look. You go back to bed. I'll clean up in here, then go grab you a cup of yogurt from the fridge. It might help if you have some food now."

"I hate yogurt." She walked to the sink and rinsed her mouth with mouthwash.

"You're so picky." Smirking, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Now go rest. Unless you want a shower."

"Well, what I _want _is a hot bubble bath, but that's not possible right now."

"You know, I never got why girls like baths. I think they're a waste of time."

"They're so relaxing, though. At my parents' house, we had a big jacuzzi tub and damn it felt good. I'd always fill it so I was up to my chin in warm water and bubbles and just sit there for an hour or two. Sometimes I'd read, sometimes I'd bring in the TV from my room and watch a movie, and sometimes I'd fall asleep. I pissed everyone off by hogging the bathroom, though."

"Damn, am I glad I didn't have a sister," Troy joked, motioning for her to head back to the loft. As she walked, he followed close behind.

"Well, you do now. Only there's no tub here for me to hog." She nestled against her pillows.

"That's probably to my benefit." Tucking the covers around her, he added, "Now, let me go fix up the bathroom and find you something that you'll eat. If you want, I can come watch the movie with you then."

"Okay, but I don't wanna talk much."

"That's fine, sleepyhead."

"See you." As he descended the steps, she picked up her bear and cradled it in her arms. It was just a stuffed animal, but it seemed to bring her comfort when she needed it the most. She almost preferred it to the necklace Dave had bought for her, though she tried to avoid thinking about it. It somehow didn't seem right for her to cherish a gift from her guy friend more than the one given to her by her own boyfriend. Trying to ignore the guilty feeling, she focused on the title screen rolling through the TV.

"Mind if I give you a hug?" The words broke into her stare, which was still centered on the TV.

"No hugs. Cause if you hug, it'll be like spooning, and if you spoon me, that would be too uh...intimate. And where's my food?"

"Oh, that. Sorry to tell you, but we don't have anything that would be easy on you besides yogurt."

"Then just get me some damn pizza and give me a back rub."

"But I don't want you to be sick again, Brie."

"I won't." She rolled onto her stomach.

"Someone's feeling optimistic." His hands began to massage her shoulders. "By the way, forgive me if I hurt you. I'm really bad at this."

"I'm not asking for salon service. Just something to take the edge off my back cramps. And I still want that pizza when you're done."

"Wow, bossy much, Brie?"

"Shut up." Closing her eyes, she relaxed at the feeling of his fingers pressing against her sore muscles. He was actually doing a better job than she had anticipated.

"Brie...is that good?"

"More, please." The massage had already lasted longer than it should have, but she was still left wanting it to continue.

"I don't think so. My hands are sore now."

"Then can I have my pizza?" She sat up and stretched.

"You sure it won't bother you?"

"I'm _positive._" She sighed. "I'll just go get it myself if you don't want to." She climbed down from the loft. After retrieving her snack, she returned to her bed and ate.

"You look tired," Troy remarked as she let out a yawn.

"I am." She leaned onto his arm. "I think I'm gonna have to kick you off my mattress now."

"So you're sleeping alone tonight?"

She nodded. "There's no reason why I can't. Mike and Allie are gone and we have two perfectly good beds here."

"It's probably for the best. I mean, when we were sharing you kicked around an awful lot."

"I'm a rough sleeper sometimes. Deal with it." She snuggled beneath her covers. "And remember, tomorrow you're completely getting out of here while I have Dave over...if I can even get things ready in time."

"You're still stressing over that, aren't you?"

"Kind of."

"Well, don't. Like I told you before, if he really likes you-"

"He does. But I like him back and I just want to make things perfect for him." She sighed. "But you're a guy. You wouldn't understand how I feel."

"That might be true, but it doesn't mean that I don't wanna help."

"We've been going in circles with this conversation all evening, Troy. Now just leave me alone and let me sleep." She held her bear close to her and yanked her duvet over her head, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of what would happen with Dave.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

**So...I'm getting super busy with classes as well as working to get my original work published (essays and poetry), which means updates will sadly be less frequent. I just got my first acceptance letter, so yay:) And I'm working on a ****_Neighbors _****fanfiction about Teddy (Zac) and Pete (Dave). However, I will try my hardest to get a chapter up at ****_least _****monthly.**

**And just something to share with you all: Zac, Dave, and McLovin replied to my Twitter question via live chat on March 8! It was honestly the best day of my life. Zac smiled whenever they mentioned my name and him and Dave seemed to think it was cute I had ZefronsAngel as a username:)**

**...**

_Knock, knock._

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella ran a comb through her hair one final time and rushed to open the door. After hours of hard work, she had gotten the apartment ready for the dinner date, complete with a small table and two chairs that had been borrowed from the couple in the neighboring room. "Hey, babe."

"Well hello to you, too, gorgeous," smiled Dave. He was dressed in a button down shirt and a pair of nice jeans. His hair was slicked back and parted on the side, neatly framing his features. In his hand, he carried a tall bouquet of roses.

"Come on in." She held the door as he stepped into the small room, a knot tightening in her stomach at the thought of what impressions were going through his head.

"These are for you," he said once they were shut inside the apartment. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he handed her the bouquet.

"They're beautiful!" She pecked his lips. "Thank you so much. Let me go grab a glass of water for them." Clutching the flowers in her fist, she rushed toward the kitchen, where she filled a cup with water and placed them in it. When she returned to set them on the table, she saw Dave looking about the living room.

"Your roommate is gone?"

She nodded. "Yup. I asked if I could have the apartment to myself for the night, so..."

"For the whole night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Brad gave me a few condoms if we need them."

"Oh, no, Dave. Nothing like that. Please. I...I'm not ready." She fingered her necklace and shied away from his gaze. It had taken her two weeks to get over Troy catching a glimpse of her when she was topless. How much more awkward and embarrassing would it be to have her boyfriend, whom she strived to please, see and touch her? She had seen more of the fraternity brothers' girlfriends than she could ever have imagined - enough to know that her body could be considered awkward compared to theirs. Not to mention, her father would kill her if he found out she was giving herself to guys outside of marriage.

"That's okay. We can keep it clean tonight." He shrugged.

She chewed her lip, not knowing what to say next.

"We can watch a movie or something after we eat. Or just chill. It's all up to you. I mean, it's your house."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go get the stuff out of the oven. You can sit down a while if you want." She turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"What are we having?"

"You'll see." After grabbing a pair of pot holders, she pulled a pan of tilapia from the oven, then reached in again to retrieve the garlic bread she'd prepared. Once the food had cooled a bit, she carried to the table, at which her boyfriend had settled into a seat.

"Tilapia. My favorite," he remarked as he looked over the meal.

She giggled and touched the charm about her neck. "Well, dig in."

Dave filled his plate and began to eat. "This is good, Bella." He paused. "Wait, can I call you that?"

Fidgeting, she hesitated. Bella had been the name of her bully throughout junior high and high school. She'd always called Gabriella a prude for being single, and christened her with the horrible nicknames of "Goody Gabi" and "pancakes," the latter being a pun regarding her small chest. She really didn't think she'd be able to bear being called after such a person; the mere sound of the name made her cringe.

"No," she replied evenly. "I...I don't like it." She paused. She could tell him to call her Brie, but that'd slowly become Troy's nickname for her. Her family used it occasionally, but Troy had taken it up as his trademark. It would be weird if someone else called her that on a daily basis. "Uh...I prefer Gabi."

"Let me try that again: This is good, _Gabi._"

"Of course it is. I made it." Smirking, she took some food for herself and dug in. Tilapia wasn't too appealing to her, but she'd suffer through it for the evening.

Dave chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You _are_ a cooking genius."

"Thank you, babe."

The meal went on with a few words of conversation here and there. It felt strange being alone with him. Yes, he'd taken her on dates that were just the two of them, but they had been out in public. The only times they'd truly been alone together had been during car rides, all of which only lasted fifteen minutes tops.

"So...what are we doing now?" Leaning back in his chair, Dave scanned the room.

"Let me get this crap cleared off the table." Gabriella stood up and started to clear the dishes, which had been borrowed from Kelsi due to the fact that she and Troy only had paper plates. Once she finished, she wiped down the plastic tablecloth and plopped onto the couch.

"Who's Troy?" he asked as he joined her, taking notice of the name on the stray paper lying on the coffee table.

_Fuck. _"It's my roommate's boyfriend. He was here doing homework with her and I guess he left it lying here."

"Oh."

"So, want me to put a movie in?"

"Sure. Got any action movies? _Dark Knight Rises _or _Avatar _would be great."

"I think I have _Dark Knight Rises._" She made her way over to the TV and shuffled through the cardboard box underneath it that held the small library of DVDs she and Troy possessed. Upon finding the requested one, she pulled it out and set it up to play. "Want any dessert while we watch this?"

"Later. I'm stuffed for now."

"Sounds good." Kicking off her shoes, she climbed back onto the couch and cuddled into her boyfriend's side. A smile crept across her face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and chastely kissed her neck.

"You know, it's awesome you're into action movies. It's rare to find a girl like that."

She forced a smile. She wasn't actually the one who liked them - Troy did. "I can be a bit of a tomboy sometimes."

"But you still look like a girl. And you smell like one, too." He buried his nose in her hair.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Chewing her lip, she adjusted her dress. "By the way, do you mind if I get into some pajamas? I wanna feel comfy."

"No problem. Go ahead."

She made her way over to her dresser, where she selected a silky nightdress along with a pair of matching leggings. A hoodie and fuzzy pajama pants would've been her first choice, but since Dave was over, she felt she should make an effort to not look like a bum.

"Damn, that's hot." The remark met her as she walked out of the bathroom.

Smiling at her boyfriend's approving words, she curled back up on the couch, where she laid her head in his lap and allowed him to caress her curls.

"You want me to stay the night or go home after the movie?" he asked after a long bridge of silence.

"It's up to you." She yawned. "I'm getting sleepy myself, so I'll probably crash sooner or later. It's your choice if you wanna stay with me or leave."

"Maybe I'll stay." He played with the strap of her bra, which had shifted out from under the sleeveless nightdress.

"Babe, please don't touch that."

"Sorry. I just find it kind of sexy that I can see your lingerie." He placed a hand on her thigh. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your bra size? I was thinking maybe you were a C cup or maybe even a D."

Her cheeks turned red. How the hell could that be his guess? She was practically flat. "Well, if you really must know...I'm smaller than that. That's all I'm gonna tell you, though."

"Kiss me, babe."

Sitting up, Gabriella straddled his waist and leaned in, allowing him to capture her lips in a tight lock. As his tongue tangled with hers, she ran her hands through his hair, letting out a satisfied moan at the feeling of his teeth gently biting her lower lip.

"You are perfect." His hands traveled up her nightdress. "Could I have a peek?"

Suddenly, she backed away. "No. I'm not comfortable with it." Her arms folded across her chest.

"Gabi. Listen here, beautiful. I really want to be with you, but I'm a guy. A _frat _guy. I thrive on making out, grinding, and groping. Not to mention that I'm required to get laid before Christmas break." He sighed.

"What do you mean by 'required?'" She raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, Brad will kick me out if I don't do it."

Looking down, she chewed on her lip. "I...I'm sorry. But I can't give my body to you just like that. Not until we've at least been together for a year...preferably more."

"Hey, it's okay. It's cool." He pulled her close to him. "I can lie. Maybe just jerk off in a condom and say I did it with a girl. I mean, he's not gonna ask me to film myself doing it or anything."

"I'm sorry again, babe," she offered, not fully convinced that he didn't mind her prude morals.

"Don't be. I care about you more than them. In fact, I'm kind of nervous about this whole sex thing. But I just thought I'd bring it up in case you wanted to try it or something."

"Not now."

"I know. And I respect that answer. To be honest, I don't know I'm ready, either. I actually did do it in my senior year of high school, but it was the girl's first time as well, so it was awkward and not good at all." He shook his head.

"Well, I'm a virgin."

"But when the time comes for us to do it, it won't be awkward. Cause you're gonna tell me when you're ready. That girl and I just did it for the heck of doing it."

"Like a one night stand thing?"

"Yeah, sort of. Well, it was actually partially a dare, but...long story short, it was awful."

"Oh." She nodded slowly. "Well, I'm gonna go up and lay in my bed. You can come if you want."

"Alright. Let's go, then." Dave stripped down to his boxers, then followed Gabriella up the stairs to the loft.

Yawning, she crawled over to Troy's bed and grabbed a pillow, then settled down under her own covers and hugged her bear. "Good night."

"No kiss?"

"Fine." She pretended to be angry as she rolled over and pecked his lips. "You happy now?"

"I'd be more happy if you came and slept on my chest, but..."

"I like having my space." She clutched her bear closer and pulled her phone from beneath the mattress to see she had gotten a text from Troy. _Night, little sis:P _

_Good-night to you, too:P _she replied with a smile. She had enjoyed getting to bond more with Dave, but at the same time, she wished her roommate was there instead. After the hectic preparations, an awkward conversation about intimacy, and accepting the fact she had to go to bed in a bra and chilly nightclothes, she decided that she would rather have an evening in with cozy pajamas and junk food. Not to mention, she liked having Troy there to chat with as she fell asleep, whether they were lying beside each other or in their own beds. She missed how he'd tease her, then she'd slap him. She missed how he'd sporadically wrap his arm around her for no reason at all. She missed their movie nights where they'd get comfy on one of the mattresses and eat ice cream and pizza whilst enjoying platonic cuddling.

Yes, having a guy friend was what she really enjoyed. No need to impress, no need to worry about sex and making out - all that she needed to do was be her true crazy self. Maybe she really wasn't ready for a boyfriend after all.

...

The next morning, Gabriella awoke to the sound of the door slowly opening. Automatically assuming it was Dave leaving, she rolled over to claim the rest of her pillows, only to run into the man in question.

"Brie?"

_Oh shit, it's Troy._

"Brie, I-"

"Shhh." She held a finger to her lips as she descended the stairs.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"My sexy nightclothes. I'm not _always _a lazy bum." Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying for the rest of the night."

"It's nine o' clock. My boss said I don't have to come to work till twelve today, so I figured I'd come here for a while. I thought you'd be up getting yourself ready for your job."

"He's still here."

"What?"

"Dave. He's still here."

The pair froze as a creaking noise sounded from the loft.

"So should I leave?"

"Yes! Gosh dammit, Troy, he doesn't know about you yet. I kind of lied and-"

"Babe?" That was Dave.

Gabriella looked up to see her boyfriend lifting his head.

"You didn't...you didn't fuck her, did you?" Troy blurted out, evidentially being misled by the fact that Dave was in boxers.

"Who the fuck are you? Gabi, what's going on?" Dave rubbed his eyes.

"He didn't fuck me, Troy. And Dave...I...I..."

"Troy? You told me that was your roommate's boyfriend. What's going on here?" He joined Troy and Gabriella on the floor, quickly pulling on his clothes as he did so.

"I...I..."

"You lied." Dave's voice was cold. "Now who is this?"

"My...my brother," she stammered.

"What do you mean? You said your brother's name was Alex."

She bit her lip.

"You're living with this guy, aren't you?"

"Yes," she finally spoke. "His name is Troy Bolton, he's my roommate, and I lied to you because I didn't wanna sound like a whore." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I don't like this." Dave shook his head. "I trusted you, I treat you the best I possibly can, then you go and toss lies on me like it's no big deal."

"I'm sorry!" She felt Troy's hand touch her back.

"She's really a great girl," Troy interjected. "It's just that this is her first relationship and she's kind of getting used to how things work. If I were you, I would give her another chance."

"But I've been lied to. And how can I trust a girl who lives in this tiny place with another guy?"

"It's just to share rent. There was no one else available. I-"

"You could've stayed in a dorm, joined a sorority, lived by yourself, or, I don't know, just _told me _about this from the start? I'm very disappointed."

"Do you guys need to be alone? I can step out if you want." Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, that would be great." Dave folded his arms over his chest. Once Troy exited the room, he said, "Gabi, I can't do this. I'm not gonna tolerate being walked over and lied to. If you can't even give me a simple piece of information, then how am I supposed to trust you?"

"I know, I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." Her gaze shifted to the floor.

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"Well, it's all I have to offer." She looked up at him. Pain was written across his features. His fingers were balled together into tight fists and his teeth were clenched.

"I can't. Gabriella, this is it. I'm breaking up with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

Those fateful words pounded inside her head. This was it. He was dumping her, and dumping her good. _I should've listened to Troy, _Gabriella thought as her heart thumped inside her chest.

"Well, good-bye." Dave silently took his car keys from his pocket and slipped out the door.

Not being able to control herself any longer, Gabriella crawled up to her mattress and, burying her face in her pillow, began to sob, the bitter tears finally releasing the frustration she had been holding in since she had moved onto floor six. It was hard. She was in a new place, her family was no longer right down the hall, and she was experiencing meeting new people, living with someone who had been a stranger until moving day, and adjusting to college. On top of that, she had gone against her better judgement and added a boyfriend to the mess she called her life.

"Brie?"

She lifted her tear-stained face to see Troy kneeling beside her. Sitting up, she crawled into his lap and hugged his neck, her head burrowing into his shoulder.

He didn't say anything. All he did was wrap his arms securely around her waist as he rocked gently back and forth. But somehow, the knowledge of knowing he was there soothed her.

"I...I don't know what to do anymore," she eventually sniffled. "I'm a failure."

"No, you're not, Brie. Don't put yourself down like that." He played with her disheveled curls.

"But I am. I was a bitch to you after you saw my boobs, I was a bitch to Dave by lying to him, I was a bitch to my new friends by lying to them, and on top of that, I'm flunking my bio class."

"Life's an ass sometimes. But it's no reason to talk bad about yourself." Handing her the beloved bear that was beside him, he kissed her head.

"I just feel like crap."

"Well, don't." He held her tighter. "What do you say I get you some comfier clothes and we can eat junk food and watch a Zac Efron movie?"

"But I gotta go to work. I'm already running late."

"Call out. You're not in any shape to work right now. And with all your stress, I think it would be good to just take a breather and stay home."

She sighed. "But I have to go. My boss will kill me if I don't show up."

"Then at least let me drive you."

"Fine," she agreed, too shaken up to argue further. However, she made no move to detach herself from Troy's neck.

"You know, you really don't have to go if you don't want to." He pressed a kiss into her hair. "Life happens. Sometimes you just need a break from things."

"But-"

"But nothing. I still have to go to work for a few hours later, but besides that, I'll be here to give cuddles, hugs, and whatever else you need. It can be a lazy day."

"No. I really need to get my shit together and go." Releasing her grip on him, she rubbed her swollen eyes and mechanically climbed down the ladder. After taking a quick shower and throwing on a mini dress and leggings, she grabbed her purse and yanked on a pair of ankle boots.

"All ready?" Troy's voice sounded from behind her.

She nodded, her still sad eyes looking up at him.

"Could I hug you again before we head out?" He held his arms out toward her.

Slowly nodding, she nestled into his chest and allowed him to pull her close.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"I'll be fine." She took a deep breath and backed away from him. Wiping her eyes, she swallowed hard and turned toward the door. She didn't have time to be weak. She had to put her brave face on and try to move on with life, however hard that might turn out to be.

...

Gabriella tossed and turned, her cluttered brain preventing her body from sleep. Cursing under her breath, she pulled the covers up further and buried her face in a fluffy pillow.

Still no result.

A sigh escaped her lips as she kicked her socks off and hugged her bear. That had, by far, been the worst day ever. All she wanted to do was slip into a slumber - one that would erase the pain and make her life easier, even if it were for just a few hours. But even that seemed beyond her power.

She checked her phone. It was two o' clock. Seeing that she'd gone to bed at ten, it was ridiculous that she was still awake. The only thing more she could think of was to sneak over to Troy's mattress and spend the remainder of the night with him. Yes, that's what she'd do; she just needed to be careful not to wake him.

Taking her duvet, a pair of pillows, and her bear, she crawled to her roommate and laid down beside him, her head nestling into his chest.

"Mmm." The groan came from Troy's lips.

_Shit. _She froze, not wanting to disrupt his sleep by fully waking him. However, it proved to be too late to prevent that, for he was already lifting his head and stretching.

"Hey, what's this little cupcake doing in my bed?" he asked, his arms winding around Gabriella's waist.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I really am." She chewed on her lip. "I didn't mean to wake you up, I just...I couldn't sleep, and-"

"And you needed a cuddle?"

She nodded, embarrassment washing over her at the seemingly needy confession.

"How long have you been awake?" He released his hold on her and motioned for her to abandon her own covers and climb under his.

"Since I went to bed. I couldn't sleep at all."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've let you cuddle up here from the start if I'd known you were having that much of a hard time."

"I didn't wanna seem like a clingy bitch. I mean, I was practically attached to you all evening. I wanted to give you some space before I got on your nerves. Besides, aren't I a little old to have to be snuggled to sleep?"

"Listen. I'm here for you. You had a hard day and you need some extra hugs. There's nothing wrong with that. And no, you're not too old for it. Lots of girls - and guys for that matter - sleep better when they're cuddled with someone. Hell, I think I do, too, just as long as you're not hogging the covers and kicking me." He smiled and playfully tapped her nose.

She giggled. "By the way, do you mind putting a shirt on before we sleep? It's kind of weird lying under the covers in a camisole with a shirtless guy." She had removed her sweatshirt at some point during her attempt at falling asleep, leaving her in her thin top.

"But all my shirts are down there." He pointed to the floor beneath the loft.

"Come on. You're not my boyfriend."

"Brie, it's the middle of the night. I'm sleepy as hell, and I know you are, too. Let's just get some rest; we'll worry about clothes in the morning." Smiling, he hugged her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Fine, then." She let out a yawn as she snuggled into his chest and reciprocated his embrace. It was then that leftover sadness washed over her. A tear trickling down her cheek, she whispered, "Troy?"

"What's up now, Brie?"

"I...I don't wanna cry again." Her voice shook.

"It's okay. There's no shame in needing some time to just let it all out."

Before he was even finished speaking, Gabriella was shaking with sobs, her small hands gripping Troy's shoulders and her face buried in his bare chest.

"Take your time, cupcake. You can cry as long as you need to." He pulled up the covers and kissed her hair.

"I-I don't even know why I'm crying anymore. I just...I'm not okay. I just-"

"It's okay not to be okay. Just cry if you have to. I'm here for you."

Sniffling, she lifted her head. "I...I need a tissue."

"I'll go get the whole box...and also a shirt while I'm down there." He climbed down the loft, returning a minute later with a t-shirt on and a box of Kleenex in his hand.

"Thanks." She sat up and grabbed a tissue, tears still trickling down her cheeks. After Troy laid down, she copied him and snuggled into his chest. Relaxing, she felt him gently adjust the camisole strap that was falling down her shoulder.

"All good now, Brie?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I guess." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't the complete truth that she was alright, but she didn't want to continue to worry him.

After drawing the duvet over them, he returned her embrace, his head falling on top of hers. "You have a good rest, okay cupcake?"

"I'll try." She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, silently willing herself to hold back the remainder of the tears that were threatening to flow.

...

The next day was spent very much like the previous one. Gabriella got a ride to work from Troy, then, after finishing her shift, got one of her co-workers to drop her off at home, where she curled up on the couch in her pajamas to watch movies. Once her roommate arrived back at the apartment as well, she laid down with her head in his lap and a blanket draped over her chilly body. Neither of them spoke. She was too disconcerted with the prospect of facing Dave at school the next day to comment on anything, and, as it seemed, he knew she was too upset to speak.

When nighttime came, she crawled into his bed and nestled against his side. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow," she whispered, her pleading eyes gazing up at him.

"Do you need to call your dad?" he asked, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"No, no...I don't wanna worry him. Besides, I never told him about Dave, and he'd flip out if I said something now."

Troy let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around her waist. The room grew silent until Gabriella spoke.

"I want pizza."

"Damn, you're still on your period, aren't you?"

"Shut up." She kicked his shin, then crawled to the stairs, which she quickly descended. After grabbing pizza from the kitchen, she popped a movie into the DVD player and returned to her roommate.

"Could you turn that down a little?" asked Troy, drawing up the covers. "It's fine if you wanna watch it, but I'd really like to get some rest."

"Okay." After fulfilling his request, she turned the lights out and settled onto her bed to relax. Once she'd finished her pizza, she dragged her duvet and a few pillows over to his mattress and curled up beside him.

"Hey." Troy's eyes cracked open.

"Hey. I just thought I'd sleep here tonight if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Go for it." He yawned.

Shivering, she pulled her blanket closer about her and shifted over so she was against his side. "Troy?"

"What? I'm really tired now, Brie."

"Sorry. I was just wondering...did you feel crappy like this when you were a freshman?"

"Of course. It's hard to adjust to a new life away from your family and friends, especially when you're expected to be independent."

"I know." She sighed. "I just feel like maybe I should take next semester off or something. But at the same time, I don't wanna fall behind."

"I've felt like that a lot. Believe me. As I think you've just found out, college is not exactly easy. You'll get through it though. I did. And I'm a _guy._" He smirked.

Giggling, she laid her head against his chiseled chest. "I hope you're right."

Evidentially taking her cue, he secured his arms around her waist. "I know I'm right. Now get to sleep."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Well I'm your brother-kind of-and I care about you, so good-night."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"Well, I am. So I'm gonna sleep. If you don't want to take my awesome advice, then fine. Be that way." He leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You know, even though you can be a jerk sometimes, I'm lucky to have you as my guy best friend and brother."

"Aww, I'm lucky to have you too." Giving her a small squeeze, he laid his head on top of hers. "Now let me sleep."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Floor 6_**

**...**

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella walked into her classroom and sank into a chair that was hidden at the far corner, hoping to keep herself concealed from Dave. Her heart pounding, she shoved her hands in the large pocket of Troy's hoodie, which he had allowed her to borrow, and closed her eyes. As childish as it sounded, maybe if her world was dark, the rest of the world would be shut out as well, and she wouldn't have to suffer through the day.

"Hey, Gabi." Kelsi waved as she walked toward her friend. "Why are you sitting back here?"

"I'm just not in the mood to be a good student today." Gabriella shrugged.

"Aww, how come?"

"Nothing. Just a long weekend." She used the hair tie that was around her wrist to pull her damp curls into a messy bun. She hadn't bothered to dry or style her hair before she left her apartment, as she had been feeling too lazy to properly get ready for her classes.

"You sure?"

Gabriella nodded and drew her phone from her pocket.

"Well, alright then. I'm gonna go sit in my usual spot. If you wanna talk at all about anything, just let me know." Kelsi turned away.

"I will," mumbled Gabriella as she typed out a text to Troy. When she looked up again, she saw Dave entering the classroom. He appeared to be a bit hungover-hopefully he hadn't indulged too much as a result of the breakup. Letting out a sad sigh, she put her phone away and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She might be failing the class, but the least she could do was try to pay attention. Maybe she could even earn a passing grade if she tried hard enough. Then, she would never need to take biology class again.

...

Gabriella didn't arrive home until nearly midnight. After her classes, she had gone to the library to study, which she spent more time on than she ever imagined was possible. Thanksgiving break was three weeks away-and she was beyond thrilled for its arrival. That meant four whole days, including the weekend, where she did not have to worry about classes, exams, or projects. And it also meant her family was coming to visit her. It would be great. But for the time being, she had to get through her work, which seemed to be piling up more with the passing of each day.

When she finally walked into the apartment, everything was dark and silent. As was evident by the sound of even, peaceful breathing, Troy was already asleep. However, once she turned on the lamp, she heard him mumble her name.

"Yeah?"

"You're finally back," he stated, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't planning on staying out all night."

"I didn't know that. I was getting a little worried about where you were."

"You need to stop these worrying habits," she teased, removing her jacket and boots.

"And you need to stop causing me to worry," he retorted with a smirk.

Sticking her tongue out, she selected a large t-shirt from her dresser and headed into the bathroom. After washing up and changing, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and ventured out into the kitchen, suddenly realizing that she hadn't eaten anything since lunchtime. As she reached to open the refrigerator, she noticed something fastened onto the door with a magnet. Looking closer, she saw that they were movie tickets. "Troy, what are these tickets for?"

"Oh, there was a deal at the movie theater for buy one, get one half off on tickets. So I got two for _Minions_. I know it sounds stupid, but I happen to think those little guys are awesome. It opens this Friday, so if you're looking for something to do, you're welcome to come along. If not, I can just ask someone else."

"Do you really think I'm gonna go see a movie with _you_?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Just kidding." She giggled. "Of course I wanna go." Grabbing the cherry Coke and half a hoagie that she assumed had been left from her roommate's dinner, she shut the door and grabbed a cup. Once she had poured her drink, she headed into the living room.

"Eww, you're not wearing pants." Troy picked up a pillow and hid his eyes, pretending to be offended.

"Eww, you're a pervert." She plopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. "My t-shirt's long enough, you know."

"But still...inappropriate."

"Shut up. I have underwear under this, for one, and for two, I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight, so you won't have to be anywhere near me."

Troy climbed down the loft and, pulling on a shirt, sat next to Gabriella. "You know, I'll never understand you-or females in general for that matter. You don't like pants, you love bubble baths...I'm just gonna conclude that women love being naked."

"You jerk!" She slapped his arm in mock disgust. "FYI, I absolutely cannot _stand _being naked. I mean, I wouldn't talk to you for days when you saw my boobs."

He shook his head. "Yet you're not wearing pants." Smirking, he laid his cheek on her shoulder. "You're just so ironic."

"Nah, more like I'm just comfy around you. Like obviously not comfortable enough to be butt naked, but comfortable enough to dress how I feel like dressing-even if that means no pants." She giggled.

"Well I guess I should feel honored, then." He lifted his head and nudged her arm. "By the way, why are you eating my sandwich?"

"Cause it was in the fridge and I was too lazy to make anything. I mean, it's after midnight now." She gave a half-smile as she licked some mayonnaise off her fingers.

"You're funny." He lifted his head. After pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Well, I'm going back to sleep now. Goodnight, Brie."

"Night." After finishing her meal, she climbed the ladder to the loft and cuddled under her covers. As she settled down, she began to contemplate her day. Sitting in a classroom with Dave had been less awkward than she had anticipated, but the overall events were still stressful nonetheless. Hugging her bear, she closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillow, ready for a good night's sleep.

...

"Hey Troy," Gabriella began. She had just gotten into her roommate's car, ready to go see _Minions _with him.

"What's up?" Troy turned to look at her as he put the key in the ignition.

"So...my family is coming to visit me for Thanksgiving, and they wanted to know if they could stay in our place."

"By 'family', do you mean your parents and siblings?"

She nodded.

"Well, I'm not really sure where we'd put everyone. I mean, we only have two mattresses plus a couch, and while I could share a bed with you to free up some space, I really don't feel like getting killed by your dad."

She giggled. "True. I mean, you could sleep on the couch, I could sleep in my bed with my siblings, and my parents could sleep in your bed. It would be a tight fit, but it could work."

"But what about getting ready in the morning? No offense, but it would be a pain in the ass since you take at least half an hour just to shower and get clothes on, and with your mom and sister here as well, I probably wouldn't even get a chance to pee until noon."

"I do not take that long!"

"Yuh-huh. Yesterday, I sat around forever while you were in the shower singing."

"You heard that?" Gabriella's cheeks turned red.

"You were practically screaming. Of course I heard."

Looking away, she bit her lip. How embarrassing was that? Her guy roommate had heard her in the shower, and most likely had thought up some raunchy thoughts as a result.

"Hey, it's cool." As he pulled up to a stop sign, he nudged her arm with his elbow and smiled.

"It's awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

"You're so cheesy."

"You know, you should be nice to me. After all, I didn't have to invite you to come to the movies with me. I could've been weird and taken Chad or Jason or something."

"Yeah, how come guys always hang out in groups of three or more? Like seriously..."

Troy shrugged. "I dunno. That's just how we operate. We have a hard social life sometimes. We hang out in a group of guys, people think we're up to some sort of crime. We hang out in pairs, people think we're gay. We hang out in a group of girls, people think we're players. We hang out with one girl, people think we're an item."

She laughed. "Well, I'm your sister. Kind of."

"Of course you are." Pulling into the parking lot of the theater, he cast her a smile. "Now let's go have some fun."

...

Three hours later, Gabriella was comfortably snuggled up in bed beside Troy, who was holding her waist. After the movie had ended, they'd picked up some coffee and dessert, then come back home to spend time chatting before they fell asleep.

"You have freckles," he pointed out, brushing a finger across her nose.

"I know." She sighed. Ever since she was a kid, she had had a small dusting of light freckles across the bridge of her nose. She'd never liked them, though, and often used concealer to cover them up.

"In eighth grade, I had a crush on a girl and she had freckles...only she had a lot more than you do. I thought it was adorable. But sadly, she never liked me as anything more than the guy who sat next to her in English class. It was the heartbreak of my childhood."

"Aww, poor Troy got rejected," she said teasingly, making a pouty face.

He rolled his eyes. "You're real sympathetic."

Smacking his arm, she pulled the covers up over the both of them. "I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep." Pushing the blanket off of him, he crawled out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm turning out this light."

Gabriella's eyes were almost instantly met with darkness. She heard her roommate climbing back up to the loft, then felt his arms tightly squeeze her waist. "What the hell?"

"I thought you liked hugs."

She smiled despite the fact that she knew he wouldn't be able to see her face. Perhaps it was _because_ he couldn't see her face. "I do. It's just that...well, I never had you hold me like that before...like squeeze me that much."

"Hey, you're my little sister. I just want you to know that I care about you, and that I'm always here for you no matter what you need."

"Got it." As she cuddled into his chest, she was met with the feeling of his lips against her hair. Suddenly feeling guilty that he was always giving her kisses and she never reciprocated, she leaned up and boldly brushed her mouth against his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being my big brother." Settling back against his body, she found one of his hands, which was still holding her waist, and grabbed it.

Troy kissed her again, this time on the forehead. "Goodnight, cupcake."

"Goodnight." She paused. "Wait, can I ask you something before we sleep?"

"Sure, anything." She felt him shrug.

"Could you please stop calling me 'cupcake?'"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

_Knock, knock._

Gabriella raced to the door, a smile breaking out upon her face as she opened it. Her family had arrived. After giving each person a big hug, she invited the small group inside.

"Hello, Greg," Troy greeted from the couch. "Good to see you again." Standing up, he made his way over to shake Greg Montez's hand.

"Hi, how are you, Troy? Taking good care of my Gabi?"

Gabriella struggled not to roll her eyes. She was an adult. She no longer belonged to anyone, and she definitely didn't need someone to "take care" of her. All that was necessary was a friend who would be there for her-and that's just what Troy was.

"Of course. She's like my little sister now. I mean, we get along great and I have no problems coaching her through her first semester of college. It's cool." Troy grinned.

"Glad to hear that."

Gabriella smiled. She was glad her father and Troy seemed to be getting along so well, despite the fact that her dad had acted as if her roommate had to take responsibility for her wellbeing. Now, the rest of her family just had to approve of him. "So Troy, this is my mom-her name's Maria-my big sister Catherine, and my little brother Alex."

"Nice to meet you guys," Troy smiled. "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Hey, dude. Thanks for not getting my sister pregnant," Alex laughed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I sure am not ready to become an uncle yet."

"Alex!" scolded Maria. "That was uncalled for. I think you owe your sister and Troy an apology."

"Sorry." Alex hung his head in shame.

"Alright, let's change the topic," suggested Gabriella. "So to sleep, Troy and I decided that he can sleep on the couch, Mom and Dad can have his bed, and me, Alex, and Catherine can have my bed."

"Dammit, I gotta cram into a bed with my _sisters_?" Alex wrinkled his nose.

"It's only for a few nights. We don't really have extra covers and it would be completely weird and wrong for Troy to share with Catherine and I, so..." Gabriella bit her lip.

"Fine."

"Okay, I'm gonna go bring in some of our bags," Greg announced.

"Do you need help?" offered Gabriella.

"I got it," Troy cut in. "Don't worry about it, Brie."

"Aww, Gabi," Catherine began, "He calls you 'Brie'? That's too stinking cute."

Gabriella's cheeks turned red. "Come on. You guys call me that sometimes, too." She snuck a glance at Troy, immediately noticing that he looked just as embarrassed as she was. As much as she loved her family, they sometimes got on her nerves.

"Alright, guys. Let's leave your sister alone," Greg interjected. "And Troy, thanks for offering, but I think we'll manage. We don't have all that much."

"Okay, then," said Troy.

Troy and Gabriella watched as the remainder of the Montez family left.

"They're embarrassing," she laughed, leaning against her roommate's muscular arm.

"But I like them. They remind me of you." Smiling, he hugged her shoulders.

"Oh, shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Walking away, she stepped into the kitchen and pulled a nearly empty bottle of cherry coke from the refrigerator. Upon opening it, she held it to her mouth and began to drink.

"Eww, Brie. That's disgusting."

"How? I'm gonna finish it, so it's all mine." She placed the cap back on the bottle and hugged it.

"You're obsessive."

"Be quiet. It's my boyfriend."

"So you went from a hunky frat boy to an inanimate object. You are too weird." He shook his head teasingly.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose, then chugged down more soda. "By the way, if you wanna come out to dinner with my family and I tonight, you can." Prior to the reunion of the Montez family, they had decided to eat out on their first evening together.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna crash the get-together."

"Of course I'm sure. They wanna get to know you. I mean, my dad is the only one you've gotten to meet before today." After finishing off the soda, she placed the empty bottle on the counter. "Well, I'm gonna go change out of my sweats awhile. If my family comes back while I'm gone, let them in." She began heading toward the dresser, then changed her course and moved toward Troy.

"What's up?"

"I want one more hug before everyone shows up again-like one of those big bear hugs." She held out her arms and smiled.

Returning her grin, he engulfed her in a tight embrace, his chin resting on top of her messy curls.

Damn, he gave the best hugs _ever. _

...

"It seems like you and Troy have a great bond," Catherine remarked. The Montez family was out to dinner with Troy, and the entire time they'd been there, Gabriella had constantly been teasing and, in short, acting crazy with him.

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "We made it a point from the time we moved into the apartment to spend time together and try to enjoy one another's company. Like we have movie nights almost every week and we usually talk about our day before bed. It's nice."

"I agree," Troy put in. "I'm glad I found someone good to room with. At first I was worried about living with a freshman girl, but Brie's pretty cool." He nudged Gabriella's arm, causing her to blush.

"So what year of school are you in, Troy?" asked Maria.

"My third, so I'm a junior."

"Oh, I thought Gabi said you were her age?"

"Mom, I've told you at least ten times that he's twenty-one," Gabriella interjected. "And he just said back at the house that I'm his 'little sister.'"

"Woah, you're legal to drink!" Alex exclaimed. "Got any beer in your house?"

"Alex, what did I tell you about underage drinking?" Greg spoke sternly. "I will not allow it from you, no matter if you're in public or in the privacy of someone's home."

"Yes, Dad," came Alex's nearly inaudible response as he hung his head.

"Hey Troy, do you want the rest of my burger? I can't finish it." Gabriella pushed her plate toward her roommate.

"Sure." Troy grabbed the burger and bit into it. "Mmm, this is good."

"Eww, you just French kissed my sister." Alex wrinkled his nose.

"What do you mean?" asked Troy.

"She got her saliva on that thing and now you're eating it. Sharing spit is French kissing."

"Shut up, Alex." Gabriella kicked her brother underneath the table.

"Ouch! You're so rude."

"That's what you get for embarrassing me."

"Well, I bet you guys have also made out while naked during your quote-on-quote 'movie nights.'" Making exaggerated air quotes with his fingers, Alex stuck his tongue out.

"Alexander! Stop that talk right now!" Greg reprimanded.

"Alright, I think it's time we got out of here," said Maria. "Is everyone ready?"

The group agreed that it was safe to leave. After paying the food bill, they all piled into the Montez van and headed back to the apartment.

"I'm gonna get my comfy clothes back on," announced Gabriella as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"She's such a lazy bum," she heard Alex announce through the closed door.

"I can hear you!"

"Well, you are a bum!"

"Shut up!" She pulled a hoodie over her bare upper body and slipped back into her baggy sweats. After fixing her hair into a messy ponytail, she returned to the living room. "Okay, guys. Anyone wanna watch a movie with me?"

The Montez family agreed; however, Troy declined, as he said he needed to run some errands. Gabriella suspected that in honesty, he really _didn't_ have anywhere urgent to go, but just felt the need to give her and her guests some space.

"I'll see you later, Brie," he said, grabbing his keys. "Bye." He gave her a quick side hug before heading out the door, leaving her alone to enjoy the evening with her family.

...

"So, when are you and Troy boy gonna start dating?" Catherine asked with raised eyebrows as she dug her spoon into her hot fudge sundae. The two girls had wanted a little bit of sister time, so they had come to the conclusion to go to the local ice cream shop together.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Hey, if you don't see that he's into you, you must be blind. Actually, you know what? You have some feelings going on for him, too. You really are blind."

"But he's just my friend. He's like a brother to me."

"First of all, I've seen your Facebook. You're always posting photos of you guys cuddling on your couch and chilling up on the mattresses. Those friendzone captions like, 'Movie night with my best guy friend!' don't fool me."

Gabriella leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Like I told you before, we're close. We made an effort to be friends, and that's what we are."

"Hello? Gabi, get a reality check. He hugged you last night before he left the apartment for two freaking hours. Then, he hugged you again before bed. And I see how you two look at one another. It's not something that you can deny."

"We're just friends, I swear."

Catherine sighed. "You texted me the other week that you guys were going to see a movie together."

"As friends! Gosh, just because I go and hang out with a guy doesn't mean I'm dating him! You hung out with guys all the time in college!"

"Of course it doesn't automatically mean you're dating. And as for me, I never cuddled up with my guy friends." She raised an eyebrow. "Face it, you and Troy definitely have some major chemistry. I mean, he even has a special name for you."

Blushing, Gabriella took a bite of her ice cream. "Well...I guess I gotta admit, it is unusual that he chose to call me 'Brie.'"

"You know, just because Dad is overprotective of you doesn't mean you can't admit you like a guy. Besides, he's noticed you and Troy have something going on."

"But..." Gabriella turned redder.

"When he came home from helping you move in, he joked that you met your future husband. And just yesterday, he said that he wouldn't mind having Troy as part of the family as long as you two didn't have sex until you were thirty-five and married." Catherine laughed.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella groaned. Why couldn't her sister just be quiet about the matter? And why did her dad have to care so much about her love life? The whole situation was embarrassing to say the least.

"Is he single?" Catherine prodded.

"Well yeah, but..."

"But nothing."

"Does that mean you'll stop bugging me about this?"

"I guess, but it's so obvious you guys should make it official, like, as soon as possible, or else stop all the touchy-feely huggy stuff. When Mom, Dad, Alex, and I go home, you need to sit him down and you gotta say to him, 'Hey Troy, where do we stand? Where's this relationship going? I'm not buying this "little sister" shit you're giving me.'"

"Cat, I can't just do that. It'll make things awkward for days."

"Not if you do it in a sophisticated way."

"Pfft, you know I'm an immature little brat. Sophisticated doesn't exist in my vocabulary."

"Still-you gotta talk it over with him. You can't just not mention it."

"But if it backfires on me and we fight, it'll be bad. I mean, once he accidentally saw me topless and we didn't speak to each other for days."

"Wait, what? How?"

Sighing, Gabriella told her sister the story of when Troy had accidentally walked into the bathroom on her.

"That's it. If you don't marry this dude, you're only cheating yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it sounds like he was a big sweetheart about it. Most guys would ask to see it again or start teasing you about sharing a shower or something. So either he's gay, or a keeper. And I know he's not gay cause of the way he acts around you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. You and Troy boy as a couple-I ship it." Catherine finished off her dessert and sat back, leaving the younger Montez to stare back and shake her head in silence.

Inside, she toyed with the fact that her older sister might have a point. Maybe she _was _blind. Maybe Troy _did _like her. And maybe they _did _belong together.

However, she refused to consider what she feared the most: that maybe _she _had feelings for him, too.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Floor 6_**

**_..._**

**Sorry, guys. I am soooo distracted right now. I've recently become obsessed with Hiccup and Astrid's relationship in the ****_How to Train Your Dragon _****franchise. Like it's literally the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Ever. Anyway, I've been writing so many oneshots about them rather than working on this one (oops). But here you go...I don't know when I'll be updating this again, as I am starting an accelerated summer course on Monday and have lots of plans for jobs and just vacations/day trips until the fall semester comes around. But I will be writing lots of oneshots for HTTYD since I feel free to be brief and more drabbly in those than in this full-length story. I also will finish the second half of ****_Sanders vs Carter _****before the end of summer. So yeah...anyway, hope you enjoy this. I am not abandoning this story, though, but I still do not know when I'll update next. I'm just not having Troyella feels these days, and writers block and busy times do not mix.**

**...**

"Troy, I want a cat," Gabriella stated as she put on a cute pout. Her family had gone home a week ago, and as Christmastime neared, the first semester of her freshman year was coming to a close.

"A cat?" Troy frowned. He was standing in front of an open suitcase, packing a supply of clothes.

"Yeah. I mean, you're leaving for like a month, my family's going away to Florida without me, and all my friends are going home. I'm gonna be lonely here."

"I thought your friend Lanai was coming to stay with you?" He folded a dress shirt.

"You mean Sharpay?"

"Whatever the girl's name is."

"Yeah, but she's only here for a week. Then she's going to see her other friends and her family."

"Why don't you ask your family if you can go along with them to Florida?"

"Because of work. My one co-worker, Diana, had to take maternity leave, which makes us short of help until the beginning of February," she explained. "My boss can't afford to let anyone else take extra time off."

Shaking his head, he sighed. "That really sucks."

"Yeah. And I don't wanna sound like a spoiled brat or anything, but I don't wanna spend Christmas alone."

"So you want a cat?"

She nodded.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, no offense, but you still owe me money for the rent last month and I really don't wanna be stuck paying for your pet as well."

"I'm sorry, but I had to pay my spring tuition already and with having to buy gifts and stuff for the holidays, I've been really short. I'll get it to you by New Year's Day, I promise."

"That's great, but I'm still not gonna agree to the cat."

She plopped down on the couch, a wave of sadness rushing through her. She definitely wasn't looking forward to spending three whole weeks by herself after Sharpay's visit ended.

It was a few minutes before Troy responded. When he did so, he stepped away from his packing and took a seat beside her. "What's wrong, cupcake?"

"Having to spend Christmas alone...and New Year's." She sighed and rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"I know." He wrapped an arm around her. "But you'll survive. I'll text you, call you, and Skype you."

"I can't hug you, though. Hell, I won't be able to hug anyone for three fucking weeks."

"Hey, I'd bring you along if I could, but you said you have to work."

"Yes," she confirmed, rolling her eyes. "Ugh, I just hate it."

"You don't like your co-workers?"

"Diana is a sweetheart, but she's the one who'll be out. The rest are just bitches."

"Why? What do they do?"

"They're all sluts with plastic surgery who think they're better than everyone else."

"Oh. They're those kinds of people." He ran his fingers through her disheveled curls.

She chewed on her lip, her heart starting to beat faster at the feeling of his touch. The conversation she'd had with Catherine echoed through her head as she tried to ignore the rush of happiness that surged through her body.

"Hey, if you have a hair tie, I'll French braid your hair for you."

"You know how to do that?" Gabriella was taken by surprise.

"I'm not _that _dumb." Nudging her arm, he rolled his eyes playfully. "But in all seriousness, my first girlfriend taught me how to do it. Her hair was down to her waist, and she found it relaxing when I would braid it for her. So yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But if you don't want me to, I won't."

"No, no, no. It's perfectly fine. Go right ahead." She slid a hair tie off her wrist and handed it to him. Turning to the side so her back was facing him, she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Troy gently sorted her hair into sections and began to braid. When he was finished, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into his lap. "You know, I'll miss you when I'm gone, too."

She smiled and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Could we sleep together tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, shit, my bad..." She mentally slapped herself as her cheeks grew warm. "I meant, could we share a bed?"

"Sure, if you want." Hugging her close, he nuzzled his nose against her soft cheek. "By the way, I wanna ask you something, Brie."

"What is it?" She wound her arms around his neck.

"Well...Friday night..."

"What about it?"

"I wanna take you bowling, then I thought we could go to that steakhouse down the street so I can treat you to dinner."

"Wait, hold up." Gabriella raised her head so her eyes could meet his. "Is this a...a date?"

"Well...yeah." Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away.

"Stop looking all embarrassed." She playfully slapped his arm. "Of course I'll go out with you."

"You sure? I mean, we won't be official yet, but I still don't wanna overwhelm you if you need more time to recover from your breakup with Dave."

"Shut up and give me some more cuddles. I'm cold."

He smiled and pulled her close, this time holding her close to his heart. "And if we don't like it, we can forget we ever tried to date and go back to being brother and sister."

"Hey, if this is what it's gonna be like, I don't think I'll be able to go back without committing incest."

"You filthy minded girl," he teased, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, I'm just thinking. If we stay together, you'll braid my hair, we'll snuggle like this, we'll always share a bed, I can use your shirts as nightgowns, I can walk around without pants and not have to worry about you making a big deal out of it, and I'll get those cute morning texts from you when you're not here. And on top of that, you can grab my butt."

He smirked. "I do like a good handful of sexy ass."

"Awesome. Because I definitely have that."

"Be quiet."

Gabriella cuddled up to her roommate in silence for a few minutes before muttering, "Damn, my sister was right."

"What do you mean?"

"When my family was here and she and I went to get ice cream, she tried to convince me for the longest time that you had a crush on me and that we should date."

"Of course I've had a crush on you. Why did you think I'd always cuddle you in bed? To be honest, brothers and sisters don't actually do that. I just kept telling you that you were my sister as a way to remind myself of how our relationship was supposed to go. I mean, when we first moved in, we made an agreement not to date and I really didn't wanna ruin that. And-"

"You didn't ask me out because of a stupid agreement?" Gabriella lifted her head and let her jaw hang open in mock surprise. "You idiot!"

"Hey! I was trying to respect you, especially since you had a boyfriend earlier on."

"I know. I was just teasing." Letting out a small giggle, she hugged his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. "And by the way, I'm gonna beat your sorry ass at bowling."

"Mm-hm. We'll see about that, Brie."

...

When Friday night came, Gabriella dressed in a long-sleeved babydoll top, a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, and a pair of grey boots that nearly grazed her knees. Her hair was left down in it's natural curls and her make-up was a bit heavier than usual. Troy was always seeing her as a lazy bum; tonight, he would get the chance to enjoy another side of her.

"Woah, Brie, you look like such a girl," he remarked as she emerged from the bathroom. "You know, you really didn't need to overdo it _that _much."

"What do you mean? You don't like it?"

"Well, yeah, but...I just want you to know that just because this is a date and just because we might become an item eventually shouldn't make you feel the need to get all dolled up. I like you for your awesome personality, not your body." He winked.

"But it's our first date, and I wanted to feel beautiful."

"You are beautiful." He pulled her into a tight hug. "In fact, you're gorgeous. But just remember, you're also gorgeous while wearing baggy sweats and no make-up."

"Thanks, Troy." Burying her face into his chest, she inhaled the scent of his cologne. "Damn, you smell fucking good."

"Awesome. That was my goal." He smirked as he kissed her head. "Now, are you ready to get going, cupcake?"

She nodded. "But you know, if we're gonna keep dating after this, I'd like a new nickname."

"We'll see about that."

Playfully rolling her eyes, she slipped into her winter coat and held out her hand. "I know my fingers are gonna be icy, but I really want to hold hands."

"Hey, it's fine. I'm not a sissy who's gonna bitch at my date just because she's cold." He took her small hand in his and locked their fingers together.

She giggled as he opened the door and led her out into the hall.

"So, you think you're really gonna beat my ass at bowling?" Troy nudged her shoulder.

"I'm better than you think."

"You're mean."

"Shut up." Upon reaching her roommate's car, she climbed into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

Once the pair arrived at the bowling alley, he paid for the game while she checked her text messages. _How's the date with Troy boy going? _Catherine had sent. Smiling, Gabriella replied with, _So far, great. He's a real sweetheart tbh._

"Alright Brie, what shoe size do you need?" Troy asked.

"Seven," she replied.

"Coming right up."

After putting on their shoes, they walked down the hall to select bowling balls, then headed to the lane they had been designated.

"I'm gonna beat your ass," Gabriella smirked.

"No, you're not."

"You going first?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course not. Ladies go first."

"Okay, then. You asked for it." She shot the ball down the lane, then stood back and watched as all the pins fell to the ground. Turning around, she shouted, "Hell yeah! Strike! In your face, dude."

"Calm down, cupcake. I didn't take you out on a date to be insulted." He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Well, I didn't agree to go on this date just to have you call me 'cupcake.'" She stuck her tongue out as he placed her on the ground.

"Alright, well maybe we both need to settle down." Leaning down, he pecked her cheek. "Now, I believe it's my turn to take a shot at this."

...

"Table or booth?" asked the hostess at the steakhouse as she grabbed a pair of menus for Troy and Gabriella.

"I don't care, either-" Gabriella began, only to be cut off by her date.

"A booth, please." Smiling at her, he bent his head and whispered into her ear, "So then we can share a seat and cuddle if you want."

She smiled back, her cheeks filling with a bit of color.

"Okay, then. Come on in."

After the pair was comfortably seated-on the same bench of the booth-Gabriella removed her coat and snuggled against Troy's side. "It's kind of chilly in here."

"I guess you're finally cooling down after kicking my butt at bowling," he teased, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah." She yawned. "I'm sleepy, too."

"Well, if you fall asleep here, then I get to eat your food."

Smirking, she slapped his arm.

Once Troy and Gabriella had ordered, eaten, and paid, they headed home. There, they both changed into comfortable clothes, evidentially exhausted from the events of the evening.

"I could use a bedtime buddy," she said as she climbed the ladder to the loft.

"Me, too. Come on over." He shifted to the side and held out his arms, allowing her to snuggle in comfortably. "I'm assuming this is a good sign?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, you're cuddling with me. That's because you had a good time tonight?"

"A great time. We should go out again sometime as..." She paused. "As whatever stage we are in our relationship now."

"Well, I'd love for you to be my girlfriend, but I think it's a little too early for official titles like that."

"Same." She sighed.

"How about this: we go out a couple more times after we're separated over the holidays. Then, if we still think we're compatible, we can talk about becoming official. Okay?"

_That long? _She held back another sigh. However, she knew it was a reasonable proposal. "Okay. But I'm really gonna miss you a lot while you're gone."

"I'll tell you what. I'll change my plans so I'm only spending Christmas week and half of the week before with my family. Then, I'll come back and we can do something together for New Years' and get some time in with each other before the spring semester starts. Okay?"

"Okay." She took his hand and laced her fingers between his.

Smiling, he brought his free hand up to stroke her soft cheek. "Thanks for a great date, Brie. I don't think I've ever had this much fun while out with a girl in my life."

"You're welcome. I had an amazing time, too." She lifted her head. "Kisses?"

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss her cheek as she returned the favor and brushed her lips against the stubble that was beginning to come up on his face.

"Goodnight, Troy."

"Goodnight to you, too."


End file.
